


Stolen

by Lokissiren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Creepy Brock Rumlow, F/M, M/M, Omega OFC, Pack Dynamics, Rumlow is a dick, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, TWS cannon divergent, character illness, hydra is a dick, so much fucking angst, some dark shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokissiren/pseuds/Lokissiren
Summary: Cannon divergent fic taking place during "The Winter soldier". It's canon divergent. I only own Ariana.Also we starting this out with porn then gunna slow roll this so be prepared.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was gritting his teeth as he kept the shield covering his torso waiting for the soldiers to reload. Finally the ping against metal stopped and he lobbed the shield down the hall ricocheting off the walls to smack them in the head. He snapped it up continuing down the hall nodding to his coms, “Any sight of whoever was running this place?”

“I’m in his office now,” Natasha replied, “We might have civilians in here. I’m seeing a lot of experiments documentation.”

“Start clearing rooms,” Steve ordered, “We need to evacuate anyone we can. Rumlow where are you at?”

“We’ve made it up stairs.” Rumlow replied lighting a cigarette and firing his gun into a wall for effect.

“Send a team up to the third floor,” Steve organized, “Do a sweep of each floor and evacuate any civilians you find. Nat grab what you can from his office and sweep the outside for anything that might be a barracks. I’ll sweep the ground floor.”

Steve moved on thinking about kicking in doors but not wanting to startle any civilians. He rounded a corner into a more medical looking wing and opened a door finding young woman strapped to a table. She jumped at his entry and he raised his hands neutrally, “It’s alright I’m here to help you. You’re going to be alright.”

He set his shield down at the door as he moved closer reaching for the restraints. The door creaked before slamming shut and bolted behind him. “Shit,” he swore under his breath pulling on the door again as a faint his came from above misting the room in a sweet gas. Steve coughed as somewhere distantly he heard Nat calling him through the coms. Everything became clouded, his head pounded like a grenade had gone off near him. He listened to the blood pounding in his ears trying to ask if the woman was alright but all that came out was a growl.

He shook his head trying to gather himself but a soft moan cut through the pounding in his ears. He felt the pur roll up his spine at the sound and the sweet smell slowly filling the room. His gaze narrowed onto the woman shifting on the table moaning softly. Omeag, echoed in his mind his suit becoming uncomfortable as his instincts pushed to the front of his mind. He shook his head again trying to knock the muddled feeling from his mind.

“Alpha?”

He swallowed tensing at the shudder that rocked through him at her soft voice. This was wrong the rational part of his mind reminded him as his instincts took more control. He could feel the rut building in his muscles, tensing, filled with energy. No, he scolded himself with rigid control, she is vulnerable and you are not going to touch her.

“Alpha please…”

He relented moving toward the table, that was fine, right, he wasn’t touching her. He opened his eyes gritting his teeth while trying to remain reassuring. That was a mistake. She stared up at him wide green eyes glazed over as she watched him shifting her legs together. She was so pretty, long brown hair, soft features, mouth parted taking little gasps of air as she pulled a little at the restraints.

He groaned unable to pull his gaze away now. Fuck he wanted her, she was perfect, like she was made just for him. His eyes snapped down at the feeling of soft fingers on his, she had pulled enough to touch his skin. The final thread clinging to his self control snapped and he let out a low growl and she responded with a pur. He could smell the slick now, she had to be dripping, so ready for him. Such a good omega. He trailed fingers down the frail scrubs she wore as he rounded the table. There it was the tell tale stain on the blue fabric between her legs. 

She panted looking up at him pupils blown, it made him smile a little she wanted him, wanted her alpha. Steve came back to himself a little at the sound of ripping fabric, the scrubs were gone nothing but scraps between his fingers. He tried to focus on the fabric, trying to bring back some rationality , but his gaze shifted to her again. Perfect soft skin, pert a little pink, flush like a good omega… 

“Alpha, please,” she whined as his rough gloves trailed over her bare legs, “I need…”

“I’m coming, sweet omega,” he purred quickly abandoning the gloves starting to shed his suit like his life depended on it. He was throbbing already, his rut was held off by a fraction quickly fading. Some part of him was managing to reason with the instinctual feral alpha he kept burried deep down. He didn’t get far trousers around his ankles like some kid orJohn but he didn’t care at that moment. This perfect omega was begging for him. He closed his eyes taking in the feel of her soft skin as he smoothed his hands up her thighs. He barely recognized the low pleased pur that escaped him as he found her wet folds. Whatever had been holding on let go realizing she was ready for him without his help. 

His hands snapped to her hips pulling her arms taught above her as he slid her down to the edge of the table. He folded over her as her warmth enveloped him, fuck she was perfect. His hips shifted shallowly as he caught his breath sucking small love marks into her collar bone. She keened arching into him at the affection and he fed off the contact. His thrusts deepend as he rutted in earnest mesmerized by the rolling of her breast as he dug his nails into her hips. So perfect. Perfect omega. Made just for him. He snarled his knot already starting to catch, no not yet. He released her a hand snapping to the side of her face, he wanted to feel her. His sweet omega, he wanted her release. He caressed her dazed face as she moaned, his thumb brushing against her lips. He didn’t stop as his other hannd deftly found her tender bundle of nerves causing her to gasp. He let out the pleasured growl feeling her rush closer quivering around him her eyes closing as she started to mumble incoherently. Suddenly he felt the flood of warmth and she tightened around his mostly formed knot in a blinding pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

“Anyone heard from, Cap,” Rumlow asked.

“Not in a while,” another replied.

Rumlow pulled a tablet from one of the pouches and checked the locator chip in his suit. He swore violently snapping at the men in opposing uniforms, “Get your asses down to the bitch’s room. Captain found her, I’m sure the baron doesn’t want her disappearing.”

Steve felt the hazy noise in his head dissipate as he looked down slightly mortified. The young woman was staring up at him curiously, he could feel his knot softening and his face warm under her gaze. He cleared his throat pulling away and trying to find his word, “I’m so sorry… I um… I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

“What…” she began before convulsing violently like she was being shocked. Steve rushed forward searching for the source of it spotting some wires in the shackles. He ripped it out of the restraints and she stilled unconscious on the table. 

He checked over her relieved in this fucked up situation she was alive but out cold. He felt a sinking in his stomach again when he saw the fresh bite wound on her neck. What the hell had he gotten himself into. The sound of footsteps outside the door alerted him and he raced to get his shield again waiting. He heard the bolt slide open and he kicked hard sending the door flying off its hinges at the assailants. Men rushed him but he kept them bottlenecked in the doorway feeling a sudden wave of instinctual protectiveness wash over him.

“Cap I could use your hand over here,” Rumlow commented through the coms as Steve held the door battering the men trying to take him down.

“I got my hands full,” Steve growled back, “I’ve got an injured civilian and a endless stream of agents to deal with.”

“I got men coming your way,” Rumlow assured him, “They’ll take the civilian out of here.”

“I’ve got this,” Steve snapped back the idea of another being around the sleeping omega setting him on edge, “Redirect them to you. They’re going to start a retreat and we need to ease off ourselves.”

Rumlow frowned waving his hands leading to everyone around him stopping their staged fire fight. He pursed his lips switching coms and growling, “Abort. Captain isn’t leaving the little pet. Fall back we’ll acquire her later. Continue with normal retreat protocol.”

He switched back huffing, “Better haul ass then, Cap.”

Steve settled himself, his alpha side placated by the security of the omega. His omega, it reminded him. He searched around the labratory room in a blind rush finally finding a thin blanket to wrap around her. He stuffed the urge to scent the blanket down as he broke the cuffs off the bed and picked up the unconscious girl. He kept her head and most of her body situated behind the shield on his arm to protect her. It was difficult but he managed to keep away from the majority of the fighting. He boarded the Quinjet with Natasha and she quirked a brow at him. He brushed her off looking for a secure bed, “Injured civilian.”

Natasha let him be as he secured her safely with another blanket as they waited for the other men to get back. Rumlow boarded the plane and scoffed pulling off superfluous pieces of his tack uniform, “Surprise, surprise, Cap’s more worried about getting his dick wet than the mission.”

Steve growled but Natasha cut in as they took off, “Boys, behave or it’s nap time.”

Her wrist bracers clicked menacingly and Rumlow rolled his eyes backing away, “Didn’t even say anything to him.”

Natasha shook her head but turned away from the decompressing strike team she put a hand on Steve’s shoulder to calm him. She commented, “What’s the deal with her?”

“Found her when I was clearing the building,” Steve brushed it off.

“Fury is going to flip,” She countered, “We should warn the med team.” She noticed Steve swallow hard and lowered her voice, “What’s that look for?”

“I got drugged,” Steve muttered keeping his back to the strike team. He wasn’t on the best of terms with them yet and didn’t want to lose face with the team he was going to be working with. Nat waited patiently and he swallowed, “Some kind of gas as soon as I checked the room… Things got out of hand.”

“Like a rut,” she whispered.

“I… I don’t know,” Steve muttered, “It was odd. Things happened though… Nat… I didn’t mean to…” he pushed back her hair showing the fresh bite in her neck as shame swelled through him.

Natasha pulled the hair back glancing at the strike team before whispering, “I need to give Fury a heads up or this is going to be a shit storm when we get back.” A low growl escaped Steve’s throat and she frowned at him, “I get it, not wanting shield in private business, Steve… But this is serious, effectively you both were raped while under the influence of unknown drugs. This is a difficult situation to be in. We don’t know a thing about her and she could have spent the last god knows how long in a literal hell. We have no idea what kind of state she is going to be in when she wakes up. We need a full med team ready when we get there.”

Steve gave a small nod consenting and she stepped away calling the director on his direct secure line. She ignored normal formalities, “We have a problem. Steve was drugged on the mission… all in all seems fine, he’s not the problem. There was an omega there and to quote him, things got out of hand. The red in his cheeks definitely clarified that. She unconscious, looks mostly unharmed. He bit her though. That would be my advice. I don’t think you’re going to get him to step away. He’s guarding whether he knows it or not. Yes sir.”

Nat knew her role in what was about to happen. He needed to keep Steve in check as objective doctors looked over her health. They landed and the strike team started to leave but Rumlow hung around waiting to debrief with the others and keeping his eye on the girl now being loaded onto a stretcher. Natasha let things go as all three followed the still sleeping girl to the medical wing. The doctors were asking questions and Steve answered elaborating somehow she had been electrocuted following what happened. The team started working on her under Steve’s piercing eyes and Fury made his appearance in the hallway. He dismissed Rumlow from the situation frowning, “Want to explain what the hell happened?”

“I got drugged,” Steve muttered crossing his arms, “I fucked up.”

“That’s shorter on detail than I would expect from you,” Fury commented pointedly.

To say Steve was uncomfortable was an understatement and he sighed, “I entered the room as part of the sweep. I got exposed to some kind of gas, it was like I was suddenly in the middle of a rut. Aware of my surroundings but… it’s like I wasn’t in control, I was cognizant but I wasn’t in control.”

“Was she in the room when you got there?”

“Yes.”

“So she was exposed to this gas too,” Fury nodded.

“My focus was on the door that locked itself,” Steve shrugged, “But we were both in the room so she must have. She was strapped to a gurney. The obvious happened…”

“Enlighten me,” 

Steve scowled out a low growl, “I fucked her.” Fury nodded for him to go on and he huffed, “My head started to clear after we were done and I…” he cleared his throat, “I got off her and tried to apologize when she started convulsing like she was shocked or something. I yanked the wires out of the restraints, and it stopped. I had to kick down the door but was able to evacuate from the base.”

“And you bit her,” Fury added looking at the soldier pointedly studying his reaction.

“It wasn’t exactly planned,” he muttered, “Didn’t even realize I had until my head cleared.”

“Director,” the doctor cut in and all three turned to look at the man, “She’s starting to wake.”

“Is she alright?” Steve asked before he could stop himself.

“She’s a little underweight, but her nutrition levels are acceptable,” He explained, “There’s some evidence of sexual trauma, but the bond bite on her neck doesn’t show the same trauma making me think it was consensual. Aside from any mental abuse she seems to be in good health, she doesn’t seem frightened of us so that’s a good sign.”

“We’ll be right in,” Fury told him and Steve started to follow.

Natasha stopped them both cautioning, “Maybe I should take this one, test the waters before we cause a scene.”

Steve looked like he was fuming but didn’t say anything as Fury agreed. She left them at the glass windows entering the room and pulling a chair up beside the young woman. The doctor was right she was wary but not scared of the doctors moving around them. She gave off the scent of being slightly afraid of Natasha though and the woman tried to be as soothing as possible. Natasha smiled a charming friendly grin, “Hello. My name is Natasha, do you feel up to talking to me for a few minutes?”

“Yes, Miss Natasha,” she assented in German, “Do I have orders from the baron?”

“No,” Natasha replied in kind keeping her sweet demeanor, “I think you misunderstand. I do not work for hydra.” She noted the surprise on the girl’s face, “One of our agents found you when we raided their base. He brought you out of there to our hospital.”

“The blond one there,” she nodded to where Steve was standing, “I remember him. Why is he out there?”

“He’s a little shy,” Natasha approached the subject carefully, “He’s worried he hurt you and doesn’t want to upset you. What’s your name, little one?”

“He was kinder than the others,” the woman mumbled staring at her lap, “I am Ariana. Will they find me?”

“Who?”

“Hydra.”

“No,” Natasha reassured her, “I can promise you they won’t. How long did they imprison you?”

“I don’t remember,” she muttered, “Can I talk to him? The blond one?”

“You sure you want to,” Natasha asked surprised, “He isn’t upset that you need some space because of what happened.” She looked disappointed as she fiddled with her fingers, “Are you scared little one?”

“A little.”

“And you want him here to feel safer,” Natasha asked gently.

“He did save me…”

Natasha stroked her hair gently reassuring her, “Let me talk to them. I’ll come right back. Can the doctors keep working?”

She nodded and stepped back into the hall. Steve looked absolutely pale with nerves as Fury asked, “What’s the situation?”

“She understands English, she may even speak it but she’s scared,” Natasha reported, “She doesn’t seem to be scared of Steve or even upset with him. She wants to see him.”

“What?” Steve blinked.

“She asked to talk to you,” Natasha shrugged.

“What do you make of her?” Fury asked.

Natasha shrugged, “You should get Clint down here. She may have been raised in that facility or she was taken at a presentation. She comes off like I was, but I don’t think she’s dangerous. Considering she still has all her working parts and presentation she was probably used as a breeder.”

Steve looked horrified as Fury nodded knowingly, “Makes sense with the information we have. Call Clint, he has more experience with this kind of thing. Is she going to react badly to observation?”

“With or without Steve?”

“Both.”

“With him present I think she’s going to be fine,” Natasha eyed Steve carefully, “Without him, it’s too soon to stay. She seems grateful that we took her away from that place but I wouldn’t push that trust just yet. That being said I’m pretty sure you could run any kind of medical test you wanted without upsetting her.”

“Keep guards on the door at all times until Clint gets here,” Fury ordered, “I’ll speak with the council about this and see how we want to go forward. Until otherwise, I don’t see why you can’t be in there.”

“What if she gets upset?”

“I’ll make a big show of ripping you out of the room,” Natasha smiled patting his shoulder as Fury went back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctors were drawing blood when Steve finally built up the courage to enter the room. She smiled a small nervous little twitch when he sat down. He tried to smile back in broken German, “Hello, how are you feeling?”

She giggled a little at his attempt at German, “I’m sorry, I can speak English. I’m just used to German.”

“I’m a little rusty on my German,” Steve blushed scratching the back of his head.

“Thank you…” She stared at her lap, “For saving me… and helping me.”

“I probably did more harm than good,” Steve shook his head, “I’m sorry… I uh…”

“Oh,” she mumbled pulling at her hair, “It’s fine. It means they can’t take me back right? Because other alphas won’t like it. So they won’t want me now right?”

Steve was about to comment that it actually probably put a larger target on her head because he did. The alpha part of his brain shut him up and me managed, “I don’t really know much about how those places run but I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Thank you,” She sniffled the relief washing over her. She started to cry and Steve felt a pull in him that ended in him sitting on the edge of the bed as she sobbed into his tack suit. He stroked her hair soothing her until she stopped and sniffled, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he reassured her, “I don’t think I can imagine how difficult this is for you. I just want to make sure you’re alright and feel safe. Miss…”

“Ariana.”

“Steve,” He smiled more casually this time, “How do you feel? Is everyone treating you right?”

“I’m a little nervous,” She admitted, “I’m used to doctors being around. They used to give me medicine all the time. If I don’t have it…”

“It’s alright,” Steve reassured her, “They’re the best here. If you don’t know what they gave you the doctors here can figure it out and will make sure you get what you need.” She looked a little shy next to him and he swallowed, “If I make you uncomfortable…”

“No,” she rushed chewing on her lip as the alpha Steve was pushing down purred inside him, “I… I’m just not used to alphas caring this much. Most just want to…” she swallowed, “put me in my place and leave me to the doctors.”

Steve felt sick. He managed too keep it off his face swallowing after a moment, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He sat down taking her hand, “I want you to know that’s not the way things normally are. People won’t treat you like that again.”

“I…” she paused chewing on her lip, “They told me it was important. I- I was helping the world. People needed me…”

Steve felt the weight of her admission rest on his chest as he shook his head, “They were bad people and they…” he wanted to say hurt her but he didn’t want to accuse her of anything. He swallowed sighing, “They say things like that to keep you from fighting them. You don’t have to be afraid of them anymore.”

She glanced around as the doctors started to leave whispering, “What are they going to want? Miss Natasha didn’t tell me.”

“Nothing,” Steve assured her with a soft smile, “If they did ask you for anything, I’ll bust you out like this time.”

She giggled a little as Natasha appeared in the doorway looking at Steve, “Can I come in?”

He glanced at Ariana before nodding, “News?”

“Clint is en route,” She nodded, “Should be here in a couple of hours. Council was done rather quickly.”

“Is that bad?” he asked.

“Depends on your view,” She elaborated staying near the foot of the bed to assess Ariana’s reactions, “They moved ahead on getting her asylum paperwork. They want a full work up for this drug you were both given…” she paused and Steve frowned before she continued, “I’m not going to put this delicately, they’re concerned about the risk she poses.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” She blinked surprised, “I swear I won’t. You all helped me…”

“We know,” Natasha cut her off gently, “No offense, little one. You’re not much of a match for us.” She fixed her gaze back on Steve, “You know what they mean, Steve. They’re also not thrilled about the whole situation.”

Steve cleared his throat, “I don’t give a shit about their comfort. It doesn’t matter what they want.”

“They want Clint and I to assess her without you,” Natasha told him bluntly, “Effective immediately upon his arrival.”

Steve growled a little at the other, “what should matter is what she wants.”

“You’re not thinking objectively,” She shot back with a pointed look. When he didn’t soften in his stance she snapped with a hard dose of reality, “You raped her Steve, under the influence of unknown drugs, but that doesn’t change the fact you essentially raped and bonded her. You mean well but you need to take a step back. Council is ordering a psych eval for you and her.”

Steve froze glancing at Ariana but she didn’t really react to the almost taboo word. She looked at the two of them for a moment before asking, “What does that mean?” She switched into german looking at Natasha, “I don’t know what that word means.”

Natasha heaved a sigh, “Do not worry, Little one. We can explain later. Can we talk with you, little one? My friend and I?”

“Yes, I guess,” She swallowed clearing her throat seeing Steve struggling to follow along, “Steve can’t be there?”

“Not this time, little one,” Natasha shook her head, “He can come back and visit when we’re done.”

“I guess it’s alright,” She peered over at Steve asking, “Is that alright with you?”

No, was the immediate thought that crossed his mind. Still he sighed, “Whatever you are comfortable with, Ariana.”

Natasha kept to her word and let Steve stay making conversation with her until Clint arrived. The two came into the room together Nastasha smiling again, "Little one, this is my friend Clint. We were going to talk."

She sat up a little nodding, "nice to meet you Mr. Clint."

"Hey kiddo," he greeted her casually offering a hand to Steve. It was a peace offering, the beta was acutely aware of the tension in the room. He nodded to the alpha, "good to see you again."

"Yeah," Steve nodded, "I know what the council said but should I hang around near by incase you need me?"

"Nah," Clint shrugged trying to relax the room, "we won't get into anything too heavy today. Go ahead and get that psych test out of the way."

Steve hesitated but nodded kissing Ariana's hand, "I'll bring you some dinner later. Anything you like?"

"Any thing is fine," she blushed quietly.

Steve hesitated once again before finally leaving. Clint sat down smiling gently, "I hear you had quite the day. Want to tell me about it? Or you? I'll start. I grew up in a circus."

"Its okay," she smiled shyly, "the baron would send men to question me. I dont mind helping however I can. They took me away from that place."

"Do you know how long you were there," natasha asked pushing forward.

"I think a few months," she admitted, "I've only moved bases a handful of times."

"What did they want you to do there?" Clint ventured.

"Be an omega," she saw the recognition on their face but neither said anything, "the men would rut and sometimes just come to let of steam. I know alphas need that."

Clint sighed gently resting a hand on hers, "ah kiddo, they told you a lot of lies in that place… and before we go further can I tell you something about life away from that place?" She nodded, "people will not do that to you. Alphas should never just use an omega, they dont need anything that bad."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all," clint shook his head, "you did nothing wrong. They were wrong. What they did was wrong. Not you, Okay? Did they ever hurt you?”

“Only when I stepped out of line,” She swallowed seeing them nod to themselves, “I don’t think I really understand. Omegas have a purpose and they should help alphas…”

Natasha nodded gently, “Little one, when an alpha, or anyone, has sex when someone is unwilling, that’s a crime. Most people would consider the way they taught you that this was the only way a crime. You asked me earlier what Rape meant. It means having sex with someone who is unwilling. When Steve was drugged and did what he did that was rape.”

Ariana stared at her lap, “He was nice though. I can understand the others were wrong, they were harsh and mean. Steve didn’t hurt me, he protected me… You said he was druged right? He’s not going to be in trouble because he was drugged right?”

“No one is going to get Steve in trouble,” Clint reassured her, “We understand he didn’t mean to and there were other factors. We’re mostly just checking that you’re okay, and that you understand you shouldn’t have to wory about that kind of thing again.”

She chewed on her lip, “Does… does he not want me because of this?”

“I think that is the farthest thing from his mind right now,” Clint chuckled a little, “Did they educate you at all?”

“Until my presentation,” She nodded, “They said after that it would really just be a waste.”

“What did they teach you,” Natasha smiled.

“English, german, math, reading,” She recalled, “I really used to love reading. If I was good Baron would let me have a book.”

It was hard for Clint not to feel sad for he, but it was what she was used to. To her these were just facts, the way it was and he was ripping apart her world telling her there was so much more. He pushed down the feeling continuing, “Baron seems nice. Can you tell me about him? Did he ever- let off steam?”

“No, The baron never touched me,” She shook her head, “He was the director of my project. I don’t know what that really was but he was incharge of where I went and what I did. He may have been in charge of the whole base, most of the men listened to him. He was… stern but not unkind. If I misbehaved he would punish me but he wasn’t mean like some of the men.”

“What did he look like?” 

“He was tall and bald,” She tried to recall, “He may have beenn a beta. He always had a monacle. I always thought that was funny, like it might pop off or break if he scowled too much.”

“So what would you do,” Clint nodded.

“They would run tests on me,” She chewed on her lip, “I would be expected to clean the quarters, be prepared for those that needed me. Mostly be seen and not heard. I would kind of just sit there and zone out. Read books in my head, remember stories I used to like.”

Steve was a little annoyed by the time he finished the evaluation, it wasn’t that he didn’t understand the need for it, he did. He just didn’t like people telling him how to feel. He had been drugged, it was an occupational hazard, he was alive and that was a good outcome no need to dwell on it. As for Ariana, he wasn’t sure how he felt. His instincts were pushing him aggressively toward her. My omega, mine. It kept looping in the back of his mind. The need to care for her be coddling her after their escape was becoming more insistent in his mind. He checked his watch about to head down to the cafeteria when a young woman approached him, “Director Fury would like a word.”

“Right,” Steve huffed following her upstairs


	4. Chapter 4

Fury was waiting behind his desk as usual and nodded, “We have a lot to discuss.”

“This going to be as invasive as our previous conversation.”

“Maybe,” Fury shrugged, “How do you want to go forward? You’re bonded to her that isn’t really something we can take back.”

“I think that depends on her,” Steve replied neutrally, “If she wants nothing to do with me, I think we should respect that. That being said I’m not ready to jump head first into this. I think going cautiously is the right way forward.”

“We can arrange base housing for her,” Fury probed studying the captain carefully.

Steve twitched frowning, “I think she would do better closer to me. She seems to want that connection, and I think it would do more harm than good.”

“Really?”

“She’s been forced to live in a military base all her life,” Steve argued, “She shouldn’t have to live like that anymore. I’m not saying move her into my appartment, but there are a couple in my building. I could keep an eye on her and she could have some semblance of a normal life.”

“This is normal for her, Steve,” Fury pointed out, “You’ve already taken her away from what she knows, it could pose more of a threat to her to change things even more for her.”

“We keep her here she’s going to think we are just like them,” Steve frowned.

“I couldn’t care less what she thinks,” Fury shook his head, “So long as she isn’t going on a murder spree.”

“Natasha doesn’t think she’s a threat,” Steve pointed out.

“Romanov doesn’t think she’s an assassin,” Fury corrected, “We haven’t finished a threat analysis yet. You’ve known this girl for a few hours.”

“She’s just a scared girl,” Steve huffed, “I can feel it coming off her in heaps. She doesn’t know what to think or where to turn for answers right now.”

“You can feel it?” Fury quirked a brow at him.

“Yeah,” Steve swollowed knowing he had over shared something he probably shouldn’t have, “whatever caused us to…”

“Go feral,” Fury suggested.

“Whatever happened,” Ssteve huffed, “The bond took.”

Fury heaved a sigh muttering, “I guess we’ll see what Clint says.”

“I guess we will.”

By the time Steve made it back down to the med bay Clint was wrapping up for the day. They greeted each other as Steve carried food in, “How’d it go?”

“Okay I think,” Ariana offered.

“You did great Kiddo,” Clint winked at her before nodding to Steve, “Everything is going fine. I think another couple of days and we’ll be all done.” Steve just nodded at the thought, it was taking longer than he thought. It didn’t sit well with him but he felt like he couldn’t say anything about it. After a long moment of silence Clint sighed, “Well, I better go talk with Fury, let you two get on with your dinner date and all. We’ll talk tomorrow, Ariana.”

She nodded sitting up a little straighter as he and Natasha left her alone with Steve. He set the tray on the little table and she managed out, “Thank you… for bringing me dinner.”

“Happy to,” he nodded sitting down, “I hope they didn’t bother you too much. It can’t be too fun reliving some of that stuff.”

“Mr. Clint was nice,” She assured him, “He mostly just wanted to know what I did there. I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I didn’t mind. Did they bother you?”

“I don’t really like the government in my personal business,” Steve admitted as they ate, “I did it once and that’s how I ended up like this.”

“Like what?” She ventured happy to get to talk to him.

“Oh, right,” Steve blushed a little, “I’m not used to people not knowing who I am. It’s been a while since that happened.”

“Are you an important person,” She smiled curious about the alpha despite herself.

“Some people think so,” Steve chuckled, “I kind of do this kind of thing a lot. How to explain it… I did a big heroic thing a while ago and people tend to recognize me now.”

“Wow,” she blinked, “The most exciting thing I ever did was steal a book from the baron’s office.”

“What was it?” Steve ventured.

“The Illiad,” she smiled, “I never really got to finish it. Have you read it?”

“Yeah, long time ago,” he smiled.

Her eyes lit up grinning, “Did it have a good ending?”

“Eh,” Steve hesitated, “The ancient greeks weren’t really about happy endings. I could bring you a copy, if you wanted.”

“Would that be alright?” she beamed at him making his heart melt just a little.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” he nodded. He knew he shouldn’t bring it up, it was stupid, the whole point of his conversation with Fury was leaving things be for now. He couldn’t help himself though, he worried they would rail road her into a decision she didn’t understand. If he was being honest with himself he wanted to keep her to himself, but he was rarely honest with himself about his feelings. He shrugged, “I talked about that kind of thing today with Fury.”

“Who?”

“Right,” Steve nodded digging his hole deeper, “The other man who was out there earlier. He’s the director here.”

“Oh,” 

“We were talking about where you might want to go when they’re done talking to you,” Steve continued.

“Do I have to go somewhere?”

“Well, no,” Steve offered, “Fury thought you might like living on one of our bases… I suggested that you might like to live in your own place you know. Not like completely alone, but maybe in my building or something.” he swallowed rushing like an idiot but he couldn’t really take it back, “Not like in my appartment or anything. Your own place but, close by… in case you needed anything.”

“I’ve never had more than my own room,” she hesitated, “What would I do there?”

“Anything you want,” Steve offered.

She stared at her lap for a moment almost afraid to bring it up. It was so normal to her, it was everything she had been told her whole life. Still the subject seemed to make the alpha upset when ever she mentioned it. She swallowed after a moment, “I don’t really know how to do anything other than be an omega…”

Steve’s heart sank at how fragile she looked in that moment. He could see it reflected in her eyes, a life time of being treated as second class. A life time of being told she was worthless and only good for one thing. He took her hand trying to soothe her, “It’s alright, you don’t have to rush into anything.”

“It’s all a little scary if I’m honest,” She mumbled squeezing his hand, “The world is so different than I was told.”

“Do I scare you?” he swallowed afraid of the answer.

“no,” she replied softly, “I feel really safe near you, is that bad?”

“No,” He smiled back, “I feel calmer having you around… I can stay tonight. Sleep here, so you feel safe.”

“Will that be okay?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Ariana dozed off early from the events of the day. Steve made sure she was asleep before running to grab his spare clothes from his locker and changing quickly. He opted for his clean gym clothes over the slacks and shirt he had worn on the way in for the mission briefing. He took his bag back up to the medical wing with him pleased to find she was still sleeping undisturbed by anyone. He sat for a little while sketching her in his note book. If any of his old friends were still around they would tease him for being a creep but he pushed the thoughts away focusing on the sketch. He put it away at the bottom of his bag before stretching out as comfortable as he could get in the chair going to sleep himself.

Ariana woke to a hand over her mouth and her arm held firmly on the bed. She was terrified as she peered up at Rumlow’s face as he held a finger to his lips. She trembled glancing at where Steve was sleeping in a chair and Rumlow shook his head in warning. He whispered close to her face, “Listen little whore, I’m not too happy with you. But, the baron is very excited that lump of shit over there bound you to him so I’m not going to beat you within an inch of your life. So this is how it’s going to go. You even say my name or the names of anyone that’s ever tried to teach you manners you’re going to get shocked. Then this is going to stop coming…” he held up a syringe of clear liquid, “Now captain wonderful over there won’t be too happy to learn you’re a freak, he’d probably lock you up until you just blow yourself up. I’ll keep my eye on you and as long as you be the good little ‘mega whore at the captain’s side you’ll get your medicine. If I tell you to jump you’re damn well going to do it, or I’ll kill both of you. Got it?”

She nodded silently tears rolling down her face and he held her arm still giving her the injection. Steve started to stir and Rumlow released her disposing of the syringe as the bulky man mumbled, “What’s going on?”

“Nothin’.” Rumlow told him, “She sounded like she was having a nightmare so I woke her up.”

“Hey,” Steve soothed going fully alert smelling her distress, “You alright?”

She just cried collapsing toward Steve as he sat on the edge of the bed mumbling, “it was just a nightmare.”

“It’s alright,” he soothed stroking her hair, “It’s all over now, you’re safe.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long. work is insane. I did not include translation for this bit (yes, i love it when Steve speaks a foreign language), i felt it was easy enough to get the gist of the conversation if people are having a lot of trouble I will update with a translation.

It was almost a week before Steve was finally pulled into Fury’s office again with Clint. He shifted waiting outside until they were both invited in. Fury stayed where he was sitting nodding, “So how is our new guest?”

Steve bit his tongue to stop himself from making a smart comment. Clint started replying, “She’s doing well. I don’t think we have anything to worry about from her. Natasha’s initial assessment was correct, she was a breeder. From what I can tell she was limited on her movements, she wasn’t exposed to very much of their operation outside of the men…” He paused clearing his throat after a look from Steve, “Who visited her.”

“Is she healthy?” Fury frowned.

“All test came back clear,” Clint nodded, “She’s a little sheltered but completely stable. She seems to have had a lot of contact with doctors so the health screening isn’t that surprising. It seems like she only had a few of regular visitors…”

“Was this an upper brass kind of thing?” 

Clint shrugged a little, “She vehemently denied the head of the base ever visiting her for that reason. More than likely a big reward or something, or breeding program for assets.”

“So all that remains is what to do with her,” Fury nodded folding his hands.

“I talked to her a little bit about where she would like to stay,” Steve cut in, “She seemed uncertain about staying here. That being said, she is concerned about what she would do on her own.”

“That seems to be the highest of her concerns,” Clint confirmed, “she’s at a loss for what she’s going to do. She appears to have rationalised that the way she was treated and activities she was expected to perform were ‘wrong’ for lack of a better word. But she doesn’t know what other skills she could use to support herself.”

“Well, there’s time,” Fury sighed softening a little, “We have at least a year on the refugee fund. With a nice letter from you about being an abused omega we could probably stretch that another year on top of that. Think you can work with her enough in that time?”

“I’ve worked on shorter time lines,” Clint nodded while Steve stared at the two of them.

He swallowed, “We have a fund for refugees?”

“What do you think we did with the people you rescue,” Clint blinked at him, “Shove them off the plane onto the street…” He looked back to Fury shaking his head, “You’re a dick, sir.”

“You never asked,”Fury pointed out to Steve, “Do you think she still warrants monitoring?”

“I’d agree with Steve,” Clint shrugged, “I think being in base housing would confuse her. She needs to distance herself from the mindset they trained her in. I know a place she would be safe and monitored.”

“You sure you want to take her there,” Fury raised an eyebrow.

“Nat wouldn’t mind,” Clint assured him, “She’s just very attached to Steve.”

“There’s an apartment on my floor,” Steve offered trying to move away from the idea of them taking her somewhere unknown, “I could keep an eye on her. There are a few other omegas in the building, getting to know some normal omegas might be good for her…”

“That’s not a bad idea actually,” Clint shrugged, “She’s more comfortable around Steve. She’d have more access to therapists and support groups here.”

“Well I’ll draw up the paperwork,” Fury nodded, “It’ll take a few days but I’ll try and bump the priority up a little.”

“I’ll try to grease some wheels with the property manager,” Steve offered, “A letter of her refugee status should be enough while we’re waiting, he likes me so…”

“I’d like at least another day with her,” Clint cautioned him, “If we’re really moving her out of this facility, that is going to be a big change for her. Give me at least a day to prepare her.” 

“That will give me some time to work on her status,” Fury agreed giving Steve a pointed look, “I’ll make sure you have a letter but we can have her stay if the property manager wants the deposit up front.”

“I’m not going to strong arm him,” Steve sighed shaking his head, “Just bring up that it’s reliable steady income for at least a year.”

Fury dismissed them and by the time Steve was heading home for the night he had a letter asserting Ariana’s refugee status. He tried not to grin feeling like he had won somehow, she was going to be just down the hall. He let himself into the building and checked his mail as the door to the maintenance apartment opened and a thick french accent greeted him, “Ah! Bonsoir Monsieur Rogers.”

“Bonsoir, Monsieur Chastain,” Steve greeted him with a smile, “Comment etait ta jounee?”

“Ah, you know,” he chuckled at the large man, “Always something to fix. Is that sink still good, not leaking any more?”

“It’s been great,” Steve assured him tapping his mail for a moment before asking, “Is 4D still empty?”

“Ah, you know these americans,” he sighed, “They want cheap and no bother. No one to check on them and so on. Where is the community in that?”

“You’re telling me,” Steve shook his head, “I think you’re the only neighbor I know. Well, weird question for you but do you ever accept refugees for renting? For like a full lease you know?”

“I had not thought of it,” he nodded back and forth, “Why? You know someone looking?”

“From working down at the base,” Steve explained, “We rescued her about a week or so ago. They’re looking for somewhere to house her, there’s a whole fund that’ll take care of her for at least a year until she can find her feet. It’s just she’s… she’s an omega you know, I want her to feel safe. Being here where there are at least a couple people to check in on her might be good. So I was thinking if it was still empty I might suggest it.”

“Of course, of course,” Mr. Chastain agreed, “We would have to follow the normal protocols but uh, I do not see why not. It would make my life easier, no having to chase anyone, just money from the government. Do you want the paperwork for them?”

“If you have it.”

“Yes, right here, juste une minute,” he smiled disappearing back into his apartment before appearing again, “Here we are. Is a basic living contract, like yours. The deposit would be let’s see… $2150, eh I can waive first and last for her if she is a refugee, the government's bill anyway.”

Steve took the papers nodding eagerly, “Thank you, Monsieur Chastain. I’ll make sure they push it through. Oh here. A letter confirming her status.”

“Tu es toujours si prepare, monsieur Rogers,” he chuckled back taking the letter, “dois aimer cette fille? No?”

“I just think she deserves a chance at a normal life,” Steve blushed a little.

“As soon as they sign the contract and a deposit is paid,” He chuckled, “I am happy to hand over the key. Where is she from?”

“We found her in germany,” Steve shrugged, “Unfortunately, the people who were holding her had her for a long time, I don’t know if she even knows where she was originally from.”

“Fucking terrorists, eh,” he shook his head frowning, “Next thing you know they will be down the street, then living in our basement.”

“Not if I can help it,” Steve sighed.

“That is why I like you, Steve,” He patted the man on the arm, “You are a good man. You don’t care about the politics of where the oil is or where the money is. You want to help people. The world does not deserve you.”

“etes trop gentil,” Steve smiled taking the papers and his mail toward the stairs, “Bonne nuit.”

“Bonne Nuit!”

It took longer than Steve wanted but by the end of the next week the check from the fund had cleared and Steve had the keys in hand as he greeted the black SUV at the doors. Clint got out first opening the door for Ariana, she was in a fresh pair of scrubs and blinked at the busy street around them before smiling at Steve, “This is where you live?”

“I’ll be just down the hall,” Steve nodded showing her inside the lobby, “This is where you’ll get your mail.”

“Monsieur Rogers, is this our new tenant?”

“Yes, Mr. Chastain,” Steve smiled, “This is Ariana, Ariana this is Monsieur Chastain. He’s the property manager.”

“If you have any problems, leaking sink, bothersome neighbor, you just let me know,” He smiled warmly, “I hear you are from Germany, so berguson.”

She giggled a little, “Merci, Monsieur. C’est un bel… immeuble? Je n’ai jamais… eu a finir ma lecon…”

“Lecon,” he corrected with a smile.

“Lecon,” she tried again.

“Charmante,” he grinned.

“J’aimerais pratiquer,” she nodded smiling ear to ear, “I’m afraid my english is much better than my french.”

“Magnifique,” he chuckled, “You sound just like american, you will have no trouble fitting in, my dear. You need anything, you let me know, eh? If you feel lonely you come down and knock on this door, I will teach you to cook.”

“Thank you,” she grinned following Steve toward the stairs.

Clint hung back for a minute asking casually so as not to startle her, “Avez-vous deja eu des problemes ici? Ca va etre un endroit sur pour elle?”

“Un autre americain qui parle francais?” he frowned surprised, “Cela doit etre une base speciale.”

“Je voyage beaucoup pour le travail.” Clint shrugged making sure Steve was out of ear shot, “Ca et ma femme aime ca, le lengage de l’amore, ai-je raison!”

“Bien sur,” he chuckled nodding, “Non, pas de problemes ici. La plupart ne souhaitent pas etre capitaine l’Amerique.”

“Bien sur, merci,” Clint nodded satisfied following after the other two up the stairs. 

Steve opened the door to the apartment letting Ariana inside. It wasn’t much a little sitting room and kitchenette with a bathroom and bedroom down the hall. It wasn’t amazing, sparsely furnished with cheap furniture from the shield base down the road. Still Ariana looked around the space like she couldn’t believe it mumbling, “This is all for me?”

“Sure is kiddo,” Clint nodded, “Not too bad for a first apartment. I used to live in a tent.”

“It’s a little sparse but you can dress it up when you get more comfortable,” Steve explained, “I brought some spare linens over since it didn’t come with any.” 

“Thank you,” she smiled still taking in the space.

“I’ll be right back,” Clint cut in, “Natasha put together a couple of boxes of things you might need getting started. I’ll bring them up. Why don’t you give her a tour?”

Ariana shifted a little as Clint left and Steve shoved his hands in his pockets, leaving them in an awkward silence for a moment. He nodded forcing himself toward the kitchen smiling, “Do you cook much?”

“I don’t think I have ever set foot in a kitchen,” She admitted, “They didn’t really see it as necessary. I guess I will have to learn now.”

“Only if you want to,” he chuckled, “You could just have food delivered to you.”

“People do that?”

“I usually end up picking up things most nights,” Steve admitted shifting on the balls of his feet for a moment before moving again this time towards the little sitting room, “I managed to find a couple of bookshelves for you. We can work on filling them now.”

“That’s a lot of space,” She grinned joining him looking at the two small sets of shelves, “I’m really excited about getting actually keep books.”

“I have a couple you could borrow,” Steve offered, “You know to get you started.”

“Really?” she beamed

“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded eagerly as Clint returned with a couple of stacked boxes, “Oh let me help.”

“Ah,” Clint shook his head, “I got this, why don’t you find us something for lunch? I’m sure Ariana would like to change anyway.”

Ariana smiled following Clint back toward the bedroom as he set the boxes down on the bed for her. She stared at the two big boxes asking, “These are for me?”

“Natasha goes through a lot of clothes,” Clint chuckled reassuring her, “She was happy to pass them on.”

“She’s intimidating,”

“Most alpha’s are,” Clint chuckled opening up the boxes and starting to unpack for her, “She puts up more of a front because of her work. She’s not so bad when you get to know her.” 

“Well, I would like to thank her if I get to see her again,” She nodded.

“I’ll pass it on.”


	6. Chapter 6

Steve was always one for routines but it surprised him how quickly he fell into a pattern with Ariana. Greeting each other in the halls, having take out together at least once a week, god he loved running errands for her. It took some discipline to remind himself that though a more instinctual part of himself was drawn to her, she didn’t pick him. She was wonderful but Steve kept reminding himself that she had to be given the opportunity to be her own person despite his feelings.

Ariana was growing increasingly nervous at her lack of progress, she felt like she was walking a fragile line. She liked Steve, she really liked him; he was like a warm dream when she thought back to times at the compound. She felt like she should be protecting him, telling him everything. Then the thought of what would happen if she did crept in, they would take it all away. They would take him away and make her miserable. Rumlow was good at that kind of thing; there was always a part of her that hated him along with the healthy fear. That was something that scared her most, he had no reason to hate her before, this time it would be worse if she didn’t do as she was asked. She looked up at her clock, seven fourteen, it was almost time. She took in a calming breath reminding herself of the articles she had read online about attracting alphas. She heard noise on the stairs and jumped up grabbing a basket of honestly clean clothes jumbled unfolded in a basket and peeked out her peep hole. 

She waited until Steve was almost to his door before exiting smiling, “Morning.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile seeing her, “Morning, laundry day?”

“Something like that,” She nodded urging herself to ‘play it cool’ like the article said, “Need anything washed?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged wincing a little, “My stuff is pretty rank from my run…”

“I don’t mind,” she said maybe a bit too quickly, “I mean, it’s not out of my way or anything. Don’t really have much to do all day.”

“Sure I guess,” he smiled a small part of himself warming to the idea of his omega taking care of him. Not yours, he scolded himself as he grabbed some clothes only to be answered, yet. He brought them over to her basket commenting, “I meant to ask, someone mentioned you were going to groups or something. Everyone… nice there?”

She smiled at his awkwardness nodding, “I like it. I’m not really used to it but I like some of the omegas there. it’s nice to talk and not be… interrogated I guess.”

“That’s great.”

“I actually wanted to ask you something,” She rushed as he started back for his apartment, “Would you want to have dinner tonight?” She swallowed rushing when she saw the surprised look on his face, “I just mean, they say it’s good to have a support network… And I really like spending time with you… if you weren’t busy with something for work…”

“I’d love to,” Steve admitted feeling a little giddy already, “I can grab something on my way back from the base. I know a great chinese place.”

“I was hoping I could cook,” She bounced a little, “Mr. Chastain has been teaching me a few recipes and I thought a home cooked meal might be nice.”

“Sounds amazing,” Steve grinned, “It’s been a long time since I had good french food.”

“I can’t promise good,” she joked, “but french is doable.”

“How about I bring desert then,” Steve offered.

“Seven?”

“Perfect.”

Ariana was still smiling when she came back up from the laundry only to have her stomach sink seeing Rumlow waiting outside her door. She knew from habit Steve had already left for work otherwise he wouldn’t be here. She swallowed dropping her head hovering several feet from him in the hall, “good morning, sir.”

“Wanna let me in?” he huffed and her hands tightened on her basket as she nodded silently. She opened the door letting him into the apartment as he commented, “You look awfully chipper. Finally complete your mission?”

“I’m trying,” she muttered keeping her eyes anywhere but his face, “Sir. I don’t know if he’s really interested in me…”

“It’s your job to make him interested,” Rumlow growled scolding her, “You’ve got him on a bond and you can’t keep his attention, you’re fucking useless.”

“I…” she hesitated, “He’s coming to dinner tonight. I swear I’m trying…”

“Get it done,” Rumlow huffed, “Any other asset who hadn’t bumbled their way into this by getting lucky would already be living in his apartment.”

“It’s hard when I can’t be honest with him.” she muttered

She felt the hand in her hair before she saw him move. He yanked her head back snapping, “Got something to say, bitch?”

“no, sir.”

“Just because you have a long leash,” he growled in her face, “Don’t forget your place.” She nodded weakly and he released her checking his watch, “Fucking bitch you made me late. Take your fucking shit.”

He tossed her a little black case and left slamming her door. She took a quivering breath clutching the little box. She hated these moments, the times he came to visit her, it left her shaking. She remembered what Clint said taking five deep breaths to calm herself. She swallowed focusing on her day, she was going to her group session then she was going to cook and feel safe with Steve. That was what she needed to focus on. It took longer than usual but she got ready and started her walk to the group session in a shelter a block away. Clint had helped her find a place offering therapy and briefed her on what kind of details she should avoid around people that didn’t know about Hydra.

She sat quietly through most of the session half of her mind thinking back to Rumlow’s visit the other eagerly planning for dinner with Steve. Finally attention came to her and the therapist with the group asked, “Ariana? How has your week been going? You’ve been quiet today.”

“Oh, I’m a little distracted, I’m sorry…”

“No need to apologise sometimes it’s nice to be in your own head,” another omega, Stephanie, commented nudging her gently.

Ariana smiled nodding, “It’s been alright, this week. I mean most weeks are better than they used to be… It’s just, I sometimes, how to put it… I still feel this rain cloud hovering not far away. almost like I’m free but I’m not free…”

“We all can understand that,” Sophie agreed encouraging her as other nodded along, “There isn’t a day that goes by that I’m not looking over my shoulder.”

“The edginess fades with time,” Bernard offered sympathetically, “it isn’t always at the forefront of your mind. when other people are around it makes me feel safer…”

“That’s where I’m struggling,” Ariana admitted, “I don’t have a lot of shared life experiences with people. Being moved here, as a refugee, I don’t really understand things here. Maybe it’s just that I’m sheltered but…”

“Meeting new people and friends can be a terrifying experience,” the therapist advised, “We’re all vulnerable when we do it and it’s hard after some of the experiences we’ve all had to surrender to that vulnerability again. Is there maybe a neighbor you could introduce yourself too?”

“I know a couple neighbors,” Ariana admitted, “my property manager is very nice, he’s been teaching me to cook.”

“That’s great.”

“But,” she sighed, “There’s one neighbor, we’re sort of close. He doesn’t really know the whole picture but he’s very supportive. I feel safe around him and I want to connect more but I feel like maybe…”

“He feels like he has to be there,” Bernard nodded supportively and Ariana nodded, “Like he’s going to look at you like damaged goods.”

“Have you shared that with him,” the therapist asked, “expressed to him that you feel particularly vulnerable in your relationship.”

“It’s hard to talk to him about it,” she shrugged.

“It’s hard to open up,” another nodded encouragingly, “But you said he’s supportive, he’s going to help. He’s not going to be upset.”

“He may not know and he won’t unless you tell him,” Bernard encouraged.

Ariana thought on their words as the therapist wrapped up the session commenting on everyone working on opening up to their support network. They all loitered eating snacks as they chatted following the session. Sophie grinned bouncing up to her, “Soooo, who’s your guy?”

“Don’t encourage her,” Bernard shook his head.

“His name is Steve,” Arianna chuckled, “We’re having dinner tonight, I think I might talk to him about it.”

“Ooo,” Sophie smirked, “eat some dinner, talk a little, who knows.”

She waggled her eyebrows at her as Bernard scowled. Arianna shrugged sighing, “I don’t think so, he’s been keeping his distance. I wouldn’t mind it if we did, but I think it’s a little optimistic.”

“You want that?” Bernard seemed a little surprised.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Ariana admitted, “I think I freaked him out a little. Like you said he treats me like I’m made of glass. I really like him… I’ve been reading magazines but I don’t think anything I’ve done has got his attention.”

“Oh sugarpie,” Sophie tisked.

“Forget the magazines, they’re all trash,” Bernard counseled.

Sophie grinned at having recruited him, “Secondly, don’t eat at the table, it’s not romantic. Cuddle up on the sofa, watch some t.v. nothing political something relaxing.”

“Is he an alpha?” Brenard countered and she nodded, “Go for something scary, alphas love to feel like they’re the protectors. Don’t put on perfume, even the best of them get excited when they smell unblocked omega pheromones.”

“But,” Sophie cautioned with a serious note, “Keep us on speed dial in case you need anything. Also, make the first move, he might be nervous to make a move because he doesn’t want to upset you.”

“Thank you guys,” she smiled checking the time, “Shoot I still need to get groceries for dinner.”

“I could use a few things too,” Bernard nodded as the three left together. The day seemed to fly by once she got settled in the kitchen. She had just put the bread into the oven to warm when there was a knock on her door. 

She brushed her hands on her skirt as she opened the door. Steve was waiting with a small paper bag, he was wearing a nice shirt and slacks as he blushed a little, “I’m sorry, I got off work a little early. I hope you don’t mind…”


	7. Chapter 7

“Not at all,” She smiled welcoming him in, “I um, I was just warming the bread, I hope you like steak. I tried a boeuf bourguignon.”

Steve took a deep breath breathing in the rich smell of the stew mixed with the soft smell of her around the apartment. It was like heaven. He sighed, “That takes me back, I’m really looking forward to it. I haven’t had that since my first combat tour.”

“You were in the army?” She inquired happily as she checked on the cooking.

“Long time ago, it was incidentally my last tour” He nodded setting the bag on her counter, “Oh, I wasn’t sure what you liked but I got a bottle of wine. I don’t know how good it is, I’m more of a beer fan...”

“Well, you’re in luck,” She grinned a little pulling a cold beer from the fridge to his surprise, “Clint may have let slip your favorite type, so I’ve kept it around.”

“I’ll have to come around more often,” Steve joked.

“I’d like that,” She nodded pulling the bread out of the oven, “how was work?”

“Pretty boring,” Steve shrugged, “They don’t really need me around unless I’m kicking down doors or waving at crowds. We’re planning another raid though, should be a little more interesting.”

“Another hydra fascility?” She inquired as she served up food, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ask.”

“It’s alright, here let me help with that,” Steve smiled taking one of the plates, “Where would you like to sit?”

“I was thinking we could just sit on the sofa, a little casual,” she shrugged taking it and the bread into the livingroom, “Is there anything you’d like to watch?”

“How about some music?” Steve offered, “I’ve got a list to try.” 

She nodded as they settled in, Steve put music on from his phone. It was a slow jazzy song and she smiled, “I like this, what is it?”

“It’s an old song,” Steve sighed digging in, “It’s from the 40s, I always used to like it.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” She smiled swaying a little, “I like it, I don’t know much about music. One of the girls at my sessions tried to show me some and it was very loud.”

“How was that? You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want…”

“No, I don’t mind,” She nodded as they ate, “We actually were talking about opening up today. It kind of got me thinking… I hope you don’t think that you bother me.”

“No,” he hesitated, “I just don’t want to trigger anything. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Steve,” She sighed, “I know I haven’t really talked about my time there, I don’t really know how to. But you don’t make me think about that place. Honestly, when you’re around it’s the farthest thing from my mind. I don’t know how much Clint told you… I guess I’m more worried about making you uncomfortable.”

“What?” Steve blinked the sickening feeling dropping in his stomach that he’d been pushing her away, “No, not at all. I mean, Clint never really said anything, Nat had a few assumptions but they didn’t really tell me any details. You don’t make me uncomfortable, I know what you said but what if me being here does start hurting you.”

“It’s sucky dinner conversation,” She sighed shaking her head, “But I don’t you understand what things were like. You aren’t going to hurt me, Steve. Nevermind, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Hey,” he soothed reaching out to brush her hair back, “I don’t mind, I’d like to hear about you if you want to share it.”

She took a deep breath nodding, “It wasn’t bad. I know what everyone has been saying but it wasn’t what everyone is imagining. I wasn’t chained up every hour and beaten. It was… what’s the word… fade, das gefuhl mittelmabig…”

“Apathetic,” Steve helped her.

“Apathetic,” she echoed, “most of the alphas didn’t care about me until they were assigned to my project. I had a room and check ups. There were very few I saw regularly enough to form any kind of opinion.”

“How many,” he blurted out before he really thought it out, “I’m sorry, that came out wrong.”

“Three, regularly,” She answered with a sympathetic smile, “I don’t know how many were on the project, I think they got rotated out. Two of them, I hated. They are my bad memories, they were cruel, they liked to hit me. I saw them more often than the rest. The last one, no one would come with him, he wasn’t mean more just detached. His eyes were kind of glossed over like he wasn’t really there. There were a few times he was very kind to me and they hurt him for it. That’s what scared me when we were together, you seemed to care and I thought they were going to hurt you.”

“I don’t understand,” Steve stared a little.

She chewed on her lip, “I didn’t either, no one explained it to me, it was just what would happen… Miss Natasha explained it to me. They wanted me to have children, but they didn’t want me to have a family. So alpha’s getting attached to me would have been a problem. I think it makes sense, that’s why the others were allowed around me more, they didn’t care, I was an object to them…”

“You’re not,” Steve shook his head, “People like that are monsters…”

“I don’t agree with them,” she assured him taking his hand, “I just want you to understand what happened with us… It wasn’t bad…”

“Considering everything else,” He finished for her.

“It wasn’t at all,” She corrected chewing on her lip a little nervously, “It’s the first time and the only time someone has treated me like a person, and the only time I’ve ever gotten to be close to someone…” she finally felt herself shaking a little as she swallowed, “I… I’d like that to continue....”

“Hey,” Steve caved internally reaching out for her, “it’s alright, I want that too. I just thought it… I guess I thought taking it slow would be better considering we didn’t really know each other. I never meant for you to feel… like this.” He sighed running a hand through his hair, “It’s just I’ve only done the courting thing once and it didn’t work out.”

“What’s courting?”

“Oh, right,” he sighed, “It’s considered what an alpha should do when they’re interested in an omega. Show they can provide, comfort, take care of an omega, impress them.”

“Steve,” she chuckled a little, “You rescued me from literal abuse and imprisonment. If that isn’t providing and protecting, I don’t know what is.”

“You have a point there,” he admitted chuckling a little, “Is it alright if we go slow, for both our sakes.”

“Does going slow mean you won’t come over,” she asked cautiously.

“Of course I’ll come over,” He smiled fondly, “I can’t really court you if I don’t see you.”

“Alright,” She nodded, “But one thing, and it’s okay to say no, I can figure something out. I just noticed that I’ve been edgy and talking with a few of the others I guess it’s a thing that is normal. They called it being touch deprived. I don’t mean that we have to do anything…”

“I think I could use some cuddling too,” Steve reassured her gently caressing her face for a moment, “most contact I have with anyone now a days I being hit in the face or a firm handshake… Maybe we could watch some T.V. and just relax for a bit.”

“I’d like that,” She smiled offering him the remote as he welcomed her into his arms. They settled in with her laying partially in his lap and Steve got a big breath of her scent. It didn’t take long before she was dozing slightly. For Steve it was like a daydream from long ago. She was lying in his lap as he drifted his hand lazily up and down her arm. It was intimate but not scandalous and he was drinking in every second of it with a contented soft purr.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, sorry about the long silence been having writers block. but here be smut

Steve grabbed his bag for work and started to head out the door. He stopped at Ariana’s door surprised to hear a lot of movement from the apartment. He knocked calling, “Ari?”

There was a short pause and a shuffle before Ariana opened the door. Her long brown hair was pulled back but slightly messy as she tried to straighten her clothes. She glanced down repeatedly as she nodded, “Morning Steve, did you need something?”

“Everything alright?” He worried seeing the redness in her eyes.

“It’s nothing,” She shook her head, “I just had trouble sleeping. I’m fine.”

Steve watched how her hand opened and closed on itself like Tony when he was around Fury. The acidic edge to her scent made him certain she was anxious about something but she was being so dismissive he wasn’t sure it was his place to ask. Finally his worry won out and he pressed a little, “You sure? I’ve got time, we could talk about it if you want.”

She closed her arms around her sides shrugging, “My session yesterday was just a bit much. It’s honestly fine, you’ve got to go to work. I understand.”

Steve felt a crack echo through his chest at her words and he shook his head scooping her up before he really thought it through. Steve really tried not to show off his scientifically gained strength but it really did help in certain situations. He was able to hold her with one arm briefly as he snatched a blanket off the back of the sofa wrapping her in it before settling her snugly on the sofa. He knelt down smiling softly silencing her muttering about work, “They can live without me for a bit. I have sick days to burn anyway. Can I just play hookie and take care of you?”

She gave a little nod burying herself in his scent on the blanket feeling it soothe the ragged edge of her panic. He kissed her forehead affectionately before leaving her for a minute to close the door. He paused on his way back to her, “Have you eaten, Doll?”

“Hm?” She mumbled still trying to lose herself in the scent on the blanket, “I think so, maybe early this morning, four or five.”

“Okay,” he nodded fighting his urge to reprimand her for not looking after herself. That wasn’t what she needed right now. He set to work, he wasn’t good at much, Bucky had always been the would be chef, still he could manage a grilled cheese. That would be good enough until he could order some lunch in. It only took a few minutes for him to fry up the sandwich and cut it up. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and came over smiling, “Mind if I sit with you?”

“Please,” her voice cracked a little giving in to the presence and care from the alpha. It took a little bit of maneuvering but they managed to find a comfortable position with her snuggled in the blanket against his chest. Steve sent a message to Natasha letting her know he wouldn’t be there for the briefing. Steve was happy she was able to finish both the sandwich and water before she started dozing. When he was certain she was asleep he carried her to the bedroom to nestle her into the blankets. Ariana stirred grabbing his arm, “Please don’t go.”

“I won’t,” he promised gently slipping into the bed and cuddling her. Steve wasn’t normally one to get much sleep anymore, but with the omega nestled into his chest he found himself drifting off. 

Steve woke a while later to a heavy sweetness filling the room, he took a deep breath nuzzling against her neck. She hummed a little pressing closer as she slept. God she smelt so amazing, it took a few moments for his groggy mind to realise what was happening. He shifted away and she whined, he chewed on his lip quickly scenting her neck to calm her before stepping out of the room. He debated for a long moment before calling Natasha.

“How’s playing hookie?” She greeted him.

“I told you I was sick.”

“You’re a supersoldier, Steve,” She rolled her eyes, “You don’t get sick. That omega is sick I’m guessing. What do you need?”

“I’m going to be out for a few more days,” he sighed explaining, “I thought it was just a panic attack, nightmares the usual stuff. Her scent spiked though, she’s going into heat.”

“Good for you,” Nat teased earning a growl, “It’s just a joke. I’ll tell Fury you have the flu.”

“You think I should be worried about anything,” He finally asked, “Should I call Clint?”

“You’ve spent more time with her than either of us,” she sighed, “Panic attack last night was probably related to the heat. I’d say be cautious but she’s pretty attached so I wouldn’t worry too much.”

“Right.” Steve nodded thinking about what he would need, making a short tally in his head.

“Have you ever done this before?” Natasha scoffed at his silence.

“Yes,” he lied.

She sighed, “Basics you really need are water, light protein and fat high food, and a blanket or two if you want to spoil her.”

“That sounds a little sparse,” Steve frowned.

“It’s the bare essentials,” Natasha replied sighing heavily before adding, “Omegas like scent when they’re in heat. Since you two are bonded you should leave something behind that smells like you if you have to step out. Running a bath can be good, make you both feel cleaner during her lucid periods.”

“Thank you,” He sighed, “I owe you one.”

“Get off the phone and into bed,” she replied hanging up on him.

Steve nodded getting focused on a list. He checked in on her but she was still sound asleep. He rushed back to his apartment hesitating but relenting to take her keys with him. He snatched up a change of clothes and the comforter from his bed and some deli meats from his fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and returned to the bedroom where Ariana was stirring.

“Steve?” she whined twisting in her sheets.

“Hey,” he cooed draping the comforter over her, “Sorry, I just stepped out to call work. How you feeling?”

She whined nuzzling into the blanket, “warm, sweaty…”

“Yeah,” he sighed sitting down and stroking her hair, “baby you’re going into heat. You okay with me staying?”

“Please stay,” she mumbled, pulling herself into his lap, “Hurts when I’m alone. I’ll be good, alpha, I promise.”

“Oh baby,” Steve’s heart broke as he moved to cradle her, “You be whatever need. I promise I’ll take care of you no matter what. Just tell me what you need baby.”

She purred a little slowly slipping into a whine, “Knot, alpha. I need a knot.”

Steve nodded trying to set aside his nerves as he shed his clothes to get into bed. He tried to remind himself that this was the same as any other time he’d been with someone, it wasn’t different because she was an omega. and she was in heat. He pushed the thoughts far from his mind as he slipped a hand into her hair starting with a tender kiss. She responded melting into him slipping deeper into the haze of her heat absently bucking against him. 

Steve kissed a trail down her neck pausing at his mark, the smell of her was stronger there mixed with just a little of him. “Fuck,” he muttered against her skin losing himself in the moment a little. Having him so close to the mark, right where she wanted him made her moan as a small wave of slick washed her thighs. Steve rumbled nipping lightly at the mark before crawling down her body pulling at her shirt a little. She didn’t know what he was doing but she took the hint and shed the shirt pushing at her shorts. 

“Easy kitten,” Steve purred kissing her hands before taking over gripping the thin material, “I promise, you’ll get the knot, but…” he purred removing her shorts as he kissed a trail down the inside of her leg, “I want to give you what I didn’t the first time, I want to make you feel so good baby.”

She whined bucking off the bed a little too far gone to really make sense of what he was saying. He promised her his knot and that’s all she could focus on in her haze, god she wanted it. Sooner rather than later. She felt a tender touch to her wet folds whimpering as she felt it traced in little circles up and down. Her eyes fluttered open a little startled to see her legs fixed over his shoulders as he smirked at her moving his tongue in deliberately slow circles around something sensitive. She keened muscles tensing along his arms, Steve needed no further encouragement burying his face in her slick with fervor. He could never get enough of this. Living another hundred years doing this every day of his life and he would still want more. The little moans and pleas of his name were drops of gasoline on the desire consuming him. He was painfully hard but he couldn’t bring himself to part from her yet, he could feel how close she was and he wasn’t ever a quitting kind of man. 

Ariana felt lost in a swirling sea of shifting pleasure. Everytime she thought she’d worked out what was happening a new wave of pleasure crested over her sending her mind spinning towards something. She could feel her muscles quivering and tensing with an enormous energy that just didn’t dissipate. She whined eyes shut mindlessly chasing whatever this tension was, “Steve! Alpha! need… need…”

“Need what baby,” he purred flicking his tongue against her clit the way she seemed to like.

“Mmm,” she groaned squirming as little as she could in his grasp, “I… I don’t know… feel so tight…”

“Oh baby,” he grinned feeling devilish as he grazed his teeth against the little bundle of nerves, “Cum for me baby.”

She felt her breath release as he sucked firmly on her clit massaging it with his tongue. She felt like she was falling every muscle in her body tensing as his attention set sparks through her with each movement. She wanted to call out to him but her voice felt frozen in her throat letting out little gasps as her legs shook. He finally released her not wanting to overstimulate her and she turned to putty in his arms. He felt no small amount of pride as he swiped up one last taste of the slick flowing freely before crawling back up her body. He cradled her face rolling her onto her side to face him as he gently caressed her, “You feeling okay, kitten?”

“I…” she panted a little still coming back to herself, “it felt so good.. is that…?”

“That’s how it should always feel, baby,” he cooed brushing the sweaty hair from her face, “It’s not necessarily as good as a knot but it’ll keep the heat away for a little bit…”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve was happier than he had been in a while, his omega was snuggled into his chest his knot still inside her as they dozed. He’d wondered what it would be like to share a heat with an omega after the serum took effect. It didn’t change his ruts with Bucky but no omega had given him the time of day back then. Now he had the most perfect omega he could imagine pressed against him. A little pang of regret wormed its way into his thoughts that he never got to share it with Bucky he knew his mate would want him to be happy and coddle the omega enough for the both of them. A distant knocking disturbed him from his reminiscing and he sighed. His swelling had gone down enough and he slipped out leaving the warmth of would be thoughts as he bundled her in his blanket to placate her sleeping whimpers.

He quickly grabbed his sweats throwing them on as the knocking grew more insistent. He grumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair before opening the door surprised to see Rumlow waiting. The strike leader quickly wiped the snarl off his face a little impressed she’d finally gotten the prude of a captain into bed. A small part of him wanted to snicker, he was going to enjoy this when all was over. He scoffed glancing around the hall, “I think they gave me the wrong apartment. You know where Ariana lives, Cap?”

“This is her place,” Steve blinked tensing at a wave of jealousy that swam through him at the way rumlow casually said her name, “Can I help you with something? She’s indisposed at the moment.”

Rumlow made a show of giving an experimental sniff seeing the way his eyes narrowed, “I’m not surprised.” he let the thought sit as he produced a little black box for Steve, “Ariana didn’t come in to pick up her medicine, so they sent me down to drop it off for her.”

Steve felt guilty for where his mind jumped as he took the box, “Sorry, I didn’t know she needed it today.”

“Yeah well,” Rumlow smirked a little, “I don’t think she was in any state to tell you. I guess that testosterone is flaring, huh?”

“I, uh,” Steve shrugged embarrassed by his posturing, “Didn’t know you were on a first name basis.”

“Shield may be happy to help her, but they don’t want her wandering the halls alone just yet. Just escort her to the doc and back, she’s a nice girl. Real pretty.” He commented watching Steve’s jaw clench, “Good for you, Cap.”

“Thanks,” he gritted out all regret evaporating at the other alpha objectifying his omega.

Rumlow grinned a crooked smile shrugging, “Well, I better get back to real work. You two have fun.”

Steve closed the door using all his restraint to not slam it shut. He knew he was huffing angered at the thought of another alpha, especially one as crude as Rumlow oggling her driving him toward a rage. A small part of his mind reminded him that she wasn’t really his, he’d taken her and was using her bonded affection to fill a lonely void in his chest. he took a deep breath trying to calm himself as a quiet shy voice reached him, “Steve? Is everything alright?”

He blinked looking up and all of his tension and anger melting away. Ariana was hovering in the doorway wrapped in his blanket staring imploringly at him. He sighed smiling, “Yeah, yeah doll, everything is fine. Someone from work just brought your medicine by since you weren’t in shape to go get it.”

Her stomach dropped as she realised what day it was and she mumbled, “Oh, I’m sorry…”

“Hey,” he soothed crossing the room to hold her as soon as her eyes went wide, “Don’t be baby. Rumlow didn’t mind. Gave him something to do anyway.” He could feel the distress before he scented it and cooed, “Why don’t I get a bath going? I’d bet you’re getting pretty sore.”

She nodded silently and he scooped her up sitting her on the toilet seat as he started the water. He made sure it was warm and found some nice smelling soap and frothed the water into a bubble bath. He helped her into the water and sat next to the tub stroking her arm lazily until it finished filling. He noticed she wasn’t meeting his eye and he smiled, “Hey kitten, everything alright?”

“I didn’t mean to inconvenience anyone,” she mumbled afraid of losing his touch.

“You didn’t,” he assured her before admitting, “You seemed distressed when I mentioned Rumlow? Everything alright? He doesn’t bother you when you go to get your meds, right?”

“No,” she lied not knowing what Rumlow had said and not wanting to contradict him, “I… um… He’s always polite…”

Steve frowned reading into the distress behind her words as he stroked the side of her face, “Baby. If he said anything or does anything, you can tell me. I promise, I’m not going to be mad at you. I might go rip his head off, but nothing he does is your fault, sweetheart.”

She wanted to cry to tell him everything, tell him they weren’t safe and Rumlow threatened Steve and she felt so scared. She couldn’t though, she knew the second they suspected anything they would take her away from him and she didn’t think she could bear being without him now. She hesitated tearing up again as he mumbled half truths, “He just stares at me… it’s passing comments, it’s not a big deal. I just try to avoid him if I can help it…”

“Baby,” Steve cooed the concern overriding his anger, “It’s alright, it’s not your fault. He shouldn’t do stuff like that and I’ll make sure he doesn’t anymore…”

“Please don’t,” she pleaded terrified of what Rumlow would do if he found out they’d talked about him, “I don’t want it to be an issue. I don’t want anyone to have to talk about it...”

She started crying in earnest mumbling about letting it go and it broke Steve’s heart. He smoothed her hair back kissing her forehead to calm her trying, “Okay… If you don’t want me to say anything I won’t.”

“You won’t?” she stared feeling an odd wave of gratitude at the autonomy to make this decision.

“Not if you don’t want me to,” he promised wiping the tears away, “I just want to help, doll. But if me saying something is going to make you uncomfortable, I won’t…” He thought for a moment before venturing, “Why don’t I pick it up for you? I’m already there for work, it’s not out of my way. You wouldn’t have to see him anymore but no one has to say anything about why.”

“Really?” she beamed at him wondering if he wasn’t around as much if she could have real privacy with Steve. She had brief thoughts about what it would be like it Rumlow was gone and she didn’t have the threat looming over her. I’ll kill both of you. his words echoed in her mind reminding her she would never be free from Hydra. Everything she had here with Steve was a lie. She swallowed after a moment, “Would they even allow that?”

“They let him bring it,” he shrugged, “It’s a lot less out of people’s way. You wouldn’t have to make the trip in and no one would have to make the trip out here. I mean if I was on an extended mission we might have to change it up but more than likely Rumlow would be with the strike team on the mission.”

She smiled a little thinking her words over carefully, “I’d really like that. Everyone has been so nice but everything there feels clinical. You know like…”

“Don’t you worry about it anymore,” he smiled back.

Things were better after her heat. Steve brought her medication home and spend evenings with her. It had been a week without a visit from Rumlow and she felt so much more relaxed. She heard Steve coming in from his morning run and grabbed the pack lunch opening the door started to see Natasha waiting in the hall. She swallowed still a little uncomfortable with the Alpha, Natasha knew a lot about her situation from what Steve had told her. Knowing Rumlow was hiding his true colors from Steve she wasn’t sure where she stood with the closed off alpha. She stared at her feet mumbling, “I’m sorry I thought…”

“How are you little one?” She replied pleasantly.

“Fine, Miss Natasha,” she replied shifting her weight pulling the bag behind her back, “And you?”

“Busy as always,” she returned, “You are doing well adjusting to normal life?” Ariana nodded silently, “If you have any trouble let me know. Has anyone taken you out for drinks yet?”

“Oh, no,” she shook her head, “I stay here most of the time.”

“And here I thought you were a gentleman,” Natasha smirked as Steve emerged from his apartment in his suit.

“What?”

“You haven’t brought Ariana out for drinks,” she rolled her eyes winking at the girl, “Next time, you’re my guest.”

Steve shook his head at Natasha’s jokes sighing, “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I was already awake,” she shook her head.

“She made you lunch,” Natasha cut through the awkward tension in the hall, “C’mon that boat isn’t going to rescue itself.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hold you up,” she muttered offering the bag lunch, “Is everything alright?”

“Just a call out mission,” Steve reassured her, “Routine, promise. Might be late tonight.”

“Okay,” she nodded as he glanced at Natasha before stepping closer to take the bag slipping an arm around her waist, “Be safe please.”

“I will,” he smiled kissing her briefly, “But it could be very late. Don’t wait up you still need rest.”

“I could give you my keys,” she offered, “I’d really like to see you when you’re back.”

“Deal,” Steve smiled admitting only to himself that coming home to her sounded like the best thing. She slipped her spare key into his hand as he kissed her again making her blush, “Don’t wait up though, don’t forget to lock your door.”

She agreed as he followed Natasha back toward the stairs. She kept up with her day taking a fine tooth comb to cleaning the apartment to keep from thinking about him on his mission. She went to bed but didn’t manage to fall asleep waiting anxiously for the sound of Steve. She heard the door and the clang of metal hitting the ground. She got up hovering in the doorway as he shed the outer layers of his suit. He spotted her sighing slightly annoyed, “I thought we agreed you’d get your rest.”

“I just heard you come in,” she mumbled focusing on her feet,”’M sorry.”

He heaved a sigh shaking his head, “No, don’t be. I’m sorry, the mission left me tense. I shouldn’t have said that…” reduced to his undershirt and boxers he came closer kissing her forehead, “Let me have a quick shower and we can go to sleep.”

“You look tired,” she mumbled hugging him, “We should just go to bed.”

“I don’t want to stink everything up,” he sighed feeling his body finally relax with her curling into his chest.

“I don’t mind,” she whispered against his chest, “If I promise to do laundry tomorrow will you just come to relax.”

“I love you,” he muttered scooping her up and carrying her to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariana smiled as she stirred the soup in the pot for dinner. Steve would be home soon and she was looking forward to a night snuggling on the sofa with him. She turned around to grab some spices and almost screamed when she turned back seeing the dark man stalking silently toward her. She felt the air leave her chest when she saw him, he was wearing some kind of bullet proof vest and his mouth was covered by a muzzle but she recognized his eyes and knew it meant nothing good. In a moment of blind panic she dropped the spices scrambling toward the door hoping to reach Steve’s apartment. She didn’t hear him move only felt a sharp pain at the back of her head driving her into darkness. 

Ariana jolted up in the car terrified, she looked around seeing the assassin frowning, “I swear I didn’t say anything. I did what they said…”

“Quiet ‘mega,” he barked at her and she shook falling silent. She had been good, she hadn’t said anything. He pulled to a stop and got out pulling her from the car by her arm into a house. She started to cry pulling at the firm grip as she saw him dragging her toward Rumlow.

“I didn’t say anything, I swear I didn’t,” She sobbed as he held her firm, “I didn’t, I didn’t, I didn’t. I didn’t do anything. I’ve been good!”

He reached out to slap her but the assassin caught his arm growling possessively. Rumlow snarled at another man, “Reign in the asset. I get what I was damn promised.”

“Soldat,” the man commanded rattling off some more words in Russian.

It took a moment but the assassin eventually let go and allowed Rumlow to grab her pulling her away. She cried but knew better than to fight, no one was going to help her here. The assassin watched her continuously as she disappeared deeper into the house. Rumlow dragged her down the hall dumping her into a closet pausing to close a set of handcuffs around her wrists chained to the wall. 

She shook as he closed the door leaving her in the dark. Ariana pulled her knees into her chest as she sobbed. Part of her was praying Steve would find her.

Steve was aggravated as he came in from the hospital. It was late, really late but something was pulling him seek out his omega. Well, he sighed to himself, worst that can happen is he woke her up. If he was being honest he wanted to make sure she was safe. He ventured slouching a little down the hall knocking on her door. When nothing happened he started to worry. He tried to temper his reaction knocking a little louder and listening for any sign of life in the apartment. He swallowed debating with himself for half a moment. He stopped himself from breaking in the door remembering he had a set of keys. He fumbled his panic starting to get to him but finally getting in to find the place immaculate. That was except for the half cooked meal sitting ready on the counter. He bolted through the apartment for the bedroom finding nothing, she wasn’t home. He checked the kitchen again and found a spilled bottle of rosemary scattered across the floor. Panic was fully setting in at this point. He wasn’t really sure what to do. A couple of hours ago there was an assassin running across roof tops, he was pretty sure cops weren’t the answer. She was gone, was all his mind was focusing on. Before he really knew what he was doing Clint was answering the phone sleepily, “Do you know what time it is?”

“She’s gone,” Steve blurted out still in panic.

“Who? Nat?” Clint asked sounding more awake.

“No, Nat is fine,” He shook his head, “Ariana, is that normal? She’s gone. There was an incident, someone attacked me and Fury tonight. I just got back and she’s gone… It just doesn’t feel right.”

“Take a deep breath,” Clint coached groggily, “Call Nat and Fury. If your mind is going to to the worst place, there’s probably a good reason. I’ll see how fast I can wrap things up and get down there. I’m not going to lie Cap, it’s going to be a few days.”

“Fury’s dead,” Steve blurted out, “Someone shot him tonight…”

“Call Nat now,” Clint replied grimly, “I’ll be there by friday.”

The line went dead and Steve paced around for a little bit before calling Natasha. He wasn’t really sure how to deal with this. She sounded oddly alert when he called, “Da?”

“You alright?”

“On my way to drunk,” she scoffed, “What do you want?”

“Can you come over,” Steve hesitated she was rubbing off on him, “I can’t sleep either.”

She made an affirmative noise and Steve swallowed hoping he had done that right. If Fury had been found and Ariana was gone maybe people were listening. It was a shorter time than he expected when he heard movement in the hall, he peeked out seeing Natasha heading for his apartment. He cleared his throat whispering, “Nat.”

She spun around sighing, “Here I thought this was a booty call. What’s happening? You finally fuck her into oblivion?”

Steve could smell the alcohol but she looked cogent. He ushered her in closing the door behind him before muttering, “She’s gone… Clint said I should call you. Nat… It doesn’t feel right…”

She went more alert moving through the house and inspecting odd things. Finally she nodded, “I’ll look into it. Don’t bring it up tomorrow.”

“What?”

“Someone took her,” Natasha frowned, “I need time to figure out how. Just sleep it off for now and don’t mention anything is wrong to anyone.”

Ariana was surprised when Rumlow left her in there for a long time. When he opened the door and removed her cuffs it was daylight and he just yelled at her to clean up. She noticed he looked rough with a little bit of bruising on his face. The bathroom was a mess with used medical supplies, she wondered as she cleaned if Steve had blamed him for her disappearance. She hoped he came looking for her. He locked her back in the closet when she was done. She cried again feeling cold and alone, Steve felt distant through their bond and it scared her. She eventually dozed until he tossed a sandwich in a bag at her closing the door again and leaving for hours. She forced the dry standwich with a single slice of meat in it into her aching stomach.

She cowered when he opened it again. It was night this time and he unchained her walking her down the hall to his bedroom. She felt panic rise in her as he pushed her onto the mattress locking one wrist to a corner post before she could fight back. She cried struggling as he reached for her other arm. She managed to scratch at his face making him kick her side growling, “You’re going to pay for that bitch…”

His phone began to ring and he swore backing off as he answered, “What the fuck now?” She sank off the bed curling into a tight ball beside it one wrist still cuffed to the corner, a pair of handcuffs dangling from the other as she sobbed quietly. He growled, “That wasn’t my ball to drop. The fuck do you need her for? She’s my gift for a job well done. Yeah alright, don’t want to bother cleaning up that mess. I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

“You’re fucking lucky ‘mega,” he growled uncuffing her, “You try shit like that again and there won’t be enough of your brain left to know your own name, got it!” She nodded silently and he dragged her to the car speeding off into the night. She kept quiet grateful for whatever distraction this was protecting her from him. He pulled her out of the car and dragged her into a bank past the tellers and down to a big vault door. An older man was waiting for him with a bunch of people in white coats he ignored her at first talking to Rumlow, “He’s killed one already, this was important.”

“I better get one hell of an apology if he kills her too,” Rumlow scoffed releasing her with a shove toward the other man.

He smiled in a soft but almost predatory way making eye contact with her, “Hello there little one. We need you to help us with something important. Can you be a good girl for us?”

She was quiet for a moment before muttering, “I didn’t do anything. I want to go back.”

“I know you don’t understand,” he brushed past her plea, “But it was time for you to leave Captain Rogers and return to your original assignment. You’re not being punished.” she hugged her chest sniffling a little and he continued, “Right now we need you to talk to an old friend. He’s visited you before and we think you may be able to calm him down so we can help him. He hasn’t had his medicine and it’s hurting him. Can you calm him down so we can help him?”

She shrugged still feeling punished and he smiled guiding her in the door, “There’s a good girl, you address him as soldat.”

She stepped forward cautiously as the assassin was throwing large things around the room. He sensed her immediately and turned snarling at her. She froze mumbling, “Soldat?”

He growled at the title sniffing in her direction and she took a step closer offering, “Alpha?” he let out a pleased rumble and she moved closer still noticing the injuries on his body, “Alpha can I help? You’re hurt, I want to help.”

His shoulders relaxed and he nodded silently allowing her closer. He spotted something over her shoulder and growled possessively reaching out with lightning reflexes to hold her to his chest. A metal arm she was all too familiar with closed around her chest keeping her like a shield in front of him as he snarled at the lab coats that had tried to slip in behind her. She took a shaking breath feeling the same fear he did as she mumbled, “Alpha? Alpha, I’m tired, my legs hurt…” he snorted and she tried, “Alpha, I promise, it’ll just be me. But you’re hurt, I’m worried, please let me care for you.”

He stilled for a minute as the lab coats retreated back to the vault entrance before mumbling softly, “just you.”

She nodded and he released her to get the bandages. When she returned he was sitting cross legged on the floor. She sat beside him starting to tend to his wounds cleaning the cuts and scrapes. after a moment she whispered, “Do you remember me?”

“My omega,” he muttered still watching the people at the door.

“I’m scared,” she whispered remembering the last time he had visited her. She remembered the way they shocked him wrestling him to the ground and dragging him out. She teared up as she bandaged a cut on his leg remembering the way he’d tried to protect her. He stared at the bruises on her wrists from the cuffs a low rumble starting in his chest. She swallowed whispering, “Don’t, they’ll hurt you again. He’ll hurt me worse out of jealousy. He did last time.”

He quieted rubbing his thumb tenderly over the marks muttering, “I’ll protect you, ‘mega.”

He moved quickly again pulling her defensively into his lap as the older man brought a chair closer explaining, “I just want to talk, asset. The omega can stay for now.” The assassin nodded still keeping her in his lap as the man continued, “What happened today?”

“I knew him,” he muttered in a voice that wasn’t rough or distant, it was so soft and gently Ariana almost thought someone else was holding her.

“You encountered him on another mission earlier this week,” He told the assassin, “You were asked not to kill Captain Rogers but that directive has changed.”

Ariana’s breath caught in her chest trying hard not to react in front of them. the assassin shook his head scenting the omega as he sorted through his fragmented memories, “He called me Bucky.”

“We need you to finish the mission asset,” he pressed earning a nod from the pensive soldier. He relaxed visibly coaxing, “Release the omega.”

The assassin complied and the older man pulled her from his lap as the lab coats lifted him up putting him in a chair attached to a machine. The man handed her back to Rumlow and they watched as he was shocked violently. Ariana closed her eyes covering her mouth to hide the sad pang of pain that swelled through her. Rumlow whispered into her ear, “watch, omega. That’ll be you if you don’t behave.”

The finished and he emerged a deadness to his eyes, the man seemed satisfied and turned to Rumlow, “Thank you for bringing her down.”

“I’ll be taking her back now,” Rumlow scoffed, “And I have some unfinished business to finish before tomorrow.”

“Wait,” the man frowned, “You need to wait until we confirm if she completed her mission with the captain.”

“She’s my damn prize,” Rumlow growled.

“We need to be sure she isn’t with pup,” the man returned, “If you jump the gun we won’t be sure. We can resolve it after tomorrow.” Rumlow growled again and he rolled his eyes, “Stop acting like a toddler. You’ll get to play with your toy but tomorrow is important.”

Rumlow snarled but affirmed he understood the conditions. Ariana plucked up a bit of courage as he drove back, “What did they do to him?”

“fried his brain like an egg,” Rumlow muttered grouchily, “nuthin’s left in there but training. Won’t remember Steve fucking Rogers, won’t remember you, won’t remember his own name.”

“How?”

“The fuck do you care bitch,” he snapped as he dragged her out of the car again. he tossed her back into the closet snarling, “he’s just a shell. Instincts and bullets, he cares less about you than I do. Now shut up and stay put


	11. Chapter 11

Ariana winced at the sound of the door booming open, she pulled at the restraints making the ache in her wrists worse. Someone was moving around the house and she started to shake with fear. The door to the closet opened and relief washed over her at the sight of the dark haired assassin. He leaned over her snapping the chains bolting her to the wall before picking her up mumbling in his soft voice, “We have to go or they’ll find us.”

“I want Steve,” she sniffled not fighting him as he carried her out to a car, “what’s happening?”

“I don’t know,” he replied as he drove.

“You’re different,” she stared at his more relaxed demeanor, “You know me.”

“I don’t know,” he growled, “You smell familiar and I knew I had to take you. I don’t know who the hell you are.”

“That’s the most I’ve ever heard you speak,” She admitted, “You look softer.”

“I don’t remember anything but fragments,” Bucky growled his hands tightening on wheel of the car, “That man knew me.”

“You said that the other day.”

“What?”

“They brought me in the other day,” she mumbled, “They were going to shock you again and you were… dangerous. They sent me in to calm you so they could shock your head again. You told them you knew him. It looked like it scared them.”

He huffed absently and nodded, “You should sleep.”

She felt the command in his words start to settle in her making her drowsy. She curled onto the window and eventually fell asleep. When she woke he was carrying her into a small cabin she stretched as he set her on her feet yawning, “Where are we?”

“Somewhere safe,” he responded, “Are you hungry Devyat?”

“Not very,” she shrugged her stomach aching, “Rumlow didn’t feed me much. They never told me what I should call you. Do you have a name?”

“I don’t remember,” he replied pulling a granola bar from the cupboard noticing her confusion, “When they shocked my head, it took away my memories. That man called me Bucky but it doesn’t quite feel right. They used to call me soldat.”

“Should I call you that?”

“No.”

“Can I call you milyy?” She ventured he nodded cautiously and she swallowed, “Will I be able to go home?”

“It’s not safe.”

“Steve will protect me, he’s my alpha.”

“I’m your alpha,” he snapped territorially making her rub at her bond mark as she worried about Steve. James checked himself tempering his erratic reaction to the omega, “They didn’t look after you right. Those people will come after us, I can keep us safe.”

“Steve was good to me.”

“He didn’t protect you,” James growled his head starting to hurt, “They made me find you and take you away. He didn’t do his job.” 

She could see the pain in his face and steadied him tabling the question for another time. She eased him over to the couch getting a cool cloth for his head. She draped it over his forehead and he sighed a little slurred in his speech, “See, I protect you… you take care of me…”

“milyy,” she sighed before patting his arm, “Another time, you rest.”

“There could be danger,” he grumbled shaking his head.

“I’m very loud,” She reassured him frowning at him to sleep. She could see him clearer now, he was in bad shape covered in bruises and split skin. She found a first aid kit and did her best to undress him and tend to his wounds. He was in bad shape, broken ribs, gashes and bullet wounds. She stitched the wounds closed and tried to clean him up as much as could be managed. She thought about leaving, finding a phone and calling Steve, if he was still alive. the assassin didn’t talk about him like he was gone but he was so insistent she couldn’t go back. It worried her. She continued to debate as she trailed her fingers along the join of his metal arm and shoulder.

“That tickles,” he mumbled sleepily waking her from her thoughts.

“Sorry, I got distracted, Milyy,” she mumbled retracting her hand.

“Didn’t say I didn’t like it,” he chuckled with a crooked grin, “What’s Milyy?”

“You said…” she stared confused, “You said that was better than soldat…”

“Pshh,” he scoffed opening his eyes to look at her, “You can call me James, doll, soldier is a bit generic. What’s a pretty girl like you doing out here? You’re far too pretty to be a nurse out here.”

“What?”

“At the front,” he elaborated grunting as he tried to sit up, “Cap didn’t ship me back, did he? I swear I’ll kick that punk’s ass super serum or not…”

“Milyy,” she mumbled backing away, “You’re scaring me.”

“What’s going on?” he blinked taking in the small confines of the cabin, “Where am I? Who are you?”

“Milyy,” she whined unsure of what was happening.

“Hey, hey,” he soothed smelling the distress coming off her, “I’m not gunna hurt you ‘mega, I swear. I’ve never hurt a dame in my life. Can you tell me your name?”

“Ariana.”

“Pretty name,” he affirmed, “Please call me James. Why are you scared?”

“This isn’t you,” she sniffled backing behind the chair, “I don’t understand. I just wanted to help and now you’re different. I don’t understand what I did. I didnt’... I didn’t mean to…”

“Just take it easy doll,” he muttered trying to calm her as it felt like his head was splitting open. He was quiet as she kept muttering to herself crying a little. After a moment he asked, “Devyat? Why are you crying?”

“Milyy?” She blinked, staring at him as he nodded silently, “What happened?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You kept saying your name was James,” she whimpered not coming closer yet, “That we were at a front. You called me a nurse. I don’t understand.”

“Shhh,” he soothed beckoning her closer. He took her hand encouraging her to sit, “It’s me, devyat. Really me, alpha. It must have been a memory.”

“It’s going to happen again isn’t it,” she mumbled nervously, “you said your name was James.”

“I get flashes,” he admitted distantly, “James feel right. I don’t know what it means.”

“It’s a nice name,” she smiled a little, “he was very nice.”

“Yeah, well,” he sighed struggling up, “Maybe I can get back there. We need to eat.”

“Can I ask you something?” She ventured as he started to dig through the kitchen. She chewed on her lip for a long moment, “When they brought me to you in the vault. Do you remember it?”

“Pieces.”

“They said something about your mission,” she continued, “They asked you to Kill Steve…” She swallowed a little scared of the answer, “Di…”

“I didn’t,” he muttered coldly, “His friends found him and he is recovering.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay really sorry this chapter was so long but it just kept going
> 
> For those wondering:  
Milyy- darling or loved one  
Devyat- nine (as in the number, there will be an explanation later)

Steve woke blearily in the hospital feeling something was wrong, he could hear music but something was missing from the air around him. Sam smiled as their eyes met, “Welcome back, Nat went to get coffee.”

“What’s,” he groaned feeling the full body ache swimming around him, “What happened?”

“You and your muscular friend got in a fight,” Sam glossed over the major details, “he walked away from it after pulling your unconscious ass out of the water. Nat has a couple leads but you’re still in pretty bad shape.”

“What day is it?”

“Tuesday.”

“Three days!” Steve balked, “I’ve been asleep for three days!”

“A medically induced coma, actually,” Natasha smirked at him her arm still in a sling. She passed Sam a coffee sipping at her own. Steve could see the battle had taken its toll on her but he was happy to see she was alright, “So where do you want to start?”

“Ariana,” Steve worried the unease settling in his chest. The last he could remember she had disappeared. That was a week ago now and he knew Hydra had been following her. He wondered if she’d known, he really hoped she didn’t. He didn’t want to think she could have been suffering and he didn’t know about it.

“We know hydra took her,” Nat sighed sitting on his other side, “But we didn’t know where she was until a couple of days ago. Now we have a good idea where she is but it’s complicated.”

“What do you mean?”

Steve was bordering a full panic and Natasha sighed, “I know she’s alright, so calm down. We can’t do anything until you’re rested and healed. The Winter Soldier took her.”

“What?! From where?” Steve sputtered shocked.

“Initially from her apartment,” Natasha explained, “We’ve been picking through files with the help of Stark. Rumlow was beyond embedded in hydra, worked himself pretty high up. Steve, there's a good chance he could have been high enough to be on her project.”

“He was also a paranoid freak,” Sam commented directing the conversation away from that fact, “He had an insane security system in his house. You could see a needle hit the floor.”

“Since he’s dead and a war criminal,” Nat elaborated, “We went through it since it always struck me as odd how interested he was in Ariana. I’ve got the Winter soldier bringing her there the first night you saw him, when he shot Fury. Someone else took him away but he left her at Rumlow’s. There’s some minor movement around, he leaves with her and comes back at some point but as far as I could tell she was still there. Now a few days later, not long after the helicarriers went down, the soldier shows up again in plain clothes and a stolen car. He kicks in the door and carries her out to the car before taking off.”

“Why?”

“I told you when you found her that I thought she might be a breeder,” Natasha sighed suffering the glare from Steve at the term, “I would bet good money they used her to help keep him compliant. In his messed up mind she probably registers as his omega. As far as I can tell he didn’t return for orders, he’s running and I suspect taking her with him.”

“And he has the world’s worst jigsaw puzzle for a brain right now,” Sam shook his head, “She can’t be safe with him.”

“Bucky wouldn’t…”

“He doesn’t look aggressive when he took her from Rumlow’s,” Natasha reassured Steve, “He was handling her with extreme care, he’s acting on instinct. An omega he feels territorial over isn’t a threat. I don’t think he’s going to hurt her. That being said, I doubt any visitors or rivals are going to be a welcome sight.”

“How do we find them,” Steve asked already feeling tired.

“I put a little pressure on Stark and he dug into the files with m help,” Natasha explained handing him a tablet, “Hydra likes to keep track of its assets. The soldier had a tracking chip. We think he pulled it out before he got her because it’s dead and not transmitting. But, she was also hydra at one point. Her tracker is still going strong. They’re upstate, Stark pulled satellite images, it looks like a small cabin. I don’t want to try anything until you’re rested.”

“I’m okay.”

“You’re not,” Sam cautioned, “Even for a super soldier you’re in bad shape.”

“Stark and I could go get her,” Natasha sighed trying to appease the anxious alpha, “But it’s unlikely she would come with us. She doesn’t know Stark, and i really doubt she trusts me in light of recent events.”

“What do you mean?”

“Steve,” she pursed her lips, “I’m not exactly the warmest of alpha’s around an omega. I’m distant with them for my own reasons… but if Ariana knew about Hydra and they were putting pressure on her. Well, my distance could be read as one of watching from a distance. If I show up with a stranger she could think hydra came back for her. Add to that, I have my own history with the soldier. Depending on where his head is could mean he shoots me on site or just runs. Either I would like to avoid.”

Steve had to accept Natasha’s analysis he couldn’t get out of bed yet. It took over a week for him to be in any kind of shape to move around. He spent most of his time watching the live feed of the tracker on a tablet. Natasha and Sam finally relented to go with him as long as he tried to avoid a fight over her. He was edgy sitting in the car as Sam drove up the dirt road. 

Ariana had reached a sort of relaxed point with the soldier. He was a lot softer than he used to be, but he was broken. He had moments where he wasn’t himself, rolling blackouts of amnesia where he didn’t remember the soldier or his new person. Sometimes he was cold distant assassin waiting for his orders, sometimes he was James, sometimes he was neither. He never hurt her though. She thought about leaving sometimes, when he was asleep. She didn’t though, she felt like she owed him somehow, he was so fragile and confused she couldn’t abandon him. 

She peeked out the window when she heard a car approach the cabin wondering who could be out here. It had been over a week and she hadn’t seen another person or even heard a car. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Steve tenderly unpacking himself from the car.She ran for the door without even thinking startling James from his nap on the sofa. She ran full pelt into Steve sniffling a little actually seeing him again.

Steve closed his arms around the small omega feeling relief wash over him despite his sore bones. She looked reasonably well, there were some fading bruises and scabs but she looked fine. He was just happy that she wanted to see him. He breathed kissing the top of her head, “You okay doll?”

“Mhmm,” she hummed taking comfort in his arms wrapped around her.

“Devyat!” James called from the porch, “Come inside.”

She swallowed suddenly becoming aware of the situation, “Don’t be mad at him. He didn’t hurt me… he’s trying to help. He wasn’t like the others.”

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Steve promised trying to soothe her as he looked at the soldier, “Can we come in and talk?”

Steely eyes stared back at him and he silently gave a little nod. Natasha kept her eyes open and scoped the situation as Steve walked with Ariana into the cabin. Sam took up a post at the counter as Steve sat on the sofa and the soldier sat across from him on the chair. Ariana moved to sit with Steve but Nathasa placed a hand on her shoulder gently directing her to a chair between the two. James growled a low Rumble at the interjection from the alpha. Natasha just stared him down replying pointedly, “Just keeping things neutral.” 

Steve ignored it still taking in the sight of his old friend, “Do you remember who you are?”

“No,” the soldier replied posturing to challenge the other alpha, “You don’t protect her.”

“I want to,” Steve replied neutrally not engaging, “I’d like you to protect her too.”

Ariana blinked at Steve, “You know him?”

“He was my best friend,” Steve explained to her before turning back to the soldier, “I want to help. I don’t know what happened, I don’t care I want to help.”

“I took back my omega!” the soldier snapped at Steve pointedly, “You didn’t take care of her, you can’t protect her.”

“Milyy,” She started.

“No,” Steve reassured her, “He’s right, I should have been more attentive. I was more worried about respecting your boundaries than integrating you into my pack. I can protect her though, Buck. I am taking her home, I’d like to have you come home too.”

“Going back isn’t safe,” the soldier huffed crossing his arms.

“It will be,” Steve assured him, “I know you know me, you pulled me out of the water in that crash…” Ariana stared the faint smell of distress coming off her and Steve took her hand to reassure her, “You remember at least part of me.”

The soldier scowled not wanting to admit he was right, “Sometimes you’re a mission, sometimes I’m pulling you out of an alley in Brooklyn. I don’t know which is the truth.”

Steve smiled a little, “Both are true. It’s been a long time since we were in Brooklyn. I don’t know everything they did to you but I want to work through it.”

“How did you find us?” he muttered.

“She has a tracker in her from when Hydra had her,” Natasha explained.

“I do?”

“We’ll take it out,” Natasha reassured her.

“I have somewhere they can’t reach any of us,” Steve pressed with Bucky, “it’ll be safe, we can take time and get help. Even if they knew where we were they wouldn’t be able to get to us. I promise.”

“I want to stay here,” he frowned, “I want Devyat where I can keep her safe.”

“That’s up to Ariana,” Steve shook his head nodding to her reassuringly, “Whatever you want, doll.”

“He’s better when I’m here,” she chewed on her lip squeezing his hand, “But I’ve missed you and I want to feel safe at home again.”

“It’s alright,” Steve soothed her rubbing his thumb over her hand, “I understand.” He peered up at Bucky, “Is it alright if I stay too? I’ll sleep on the sofa and we can stay here until you trust me more.”

The soldier shrugged absently and Natasha shook her head, “I don’t think that’s wise Steve.”

“I’ll be fine.” Steve brushed her comment off.

“Steve be realistic,” Sam cautioned, “Last three times you two saw each other you nearly killed one another.”

“That was different,” Steve shook his head, “We’re going to be okay right?”

“We’re fine,” James huffed getting up to rummage in the kitchen. After a moment he commented, “Devyat, get your coat, we need food.”

“We can go,” Natasha offered, “I need to get supplies to remove the tracker.”

James narrowed his eyes, “We’ll be fine.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “What good would taking her be with the tracker still in her…”

“I promise,” Steve tried to persuade him, “I’m not leaving, not until we get to talk things out.”

James huffed but nodded grabbing a coat before following Natasha out the front door. He glanced at Ariana commenting, “Stay put, Devyat.”

She smiled warmly nodding as he left, Steve waited a moment before squeezing her hand sighing, “I’m so happy you’re safe. I was so worried when I found your apartment empty.”

“I..” she sniffled starting to cry, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

“No, baby,” he cooed cradling her, “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“I should have said something,” she sobbed, “I should have told you. I was so scared. He said he would kill you, that if I just kept my mouth shut it would be okay…”

“I should have noticed,” he soothed her calming her down, “I was just so happy to have you and worried about making you feel rushed that I didn’t focus on what was happening around us… I read some of the reports, Rumlow said he threatened you.”

“He did, a lot,” she struggled as he chin started to shake, “I didn’t know what to do, he was one of the ones… that used to… but he was there and people trusted him…”

Steve shook his head tamping down the anger to reassure her, “You don’t have to worry about him anymore. He’s gone, for good. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“He was going to,” She mumbled resting her head on his shoulder breathing in his soothing scent, “He didn’t really get a chance. That’s where James took me, he took me that night and brought me there. I don’t think he wanted to let me go but they made him… A few nights, maybe, I’m not sure how long it was. Rumlow got a call and he had to take me somewhere.”

“He’s going by James?” Steve asked curiously.

“I don’t think he really knows what to call himself,” she admitted, “I call him Milyy mostly because they used to speak russian at him. Sometimes he isn’t like this, he goes in and out. Some times he’s more distant, other times he’s softer more friendly. Those times he calls himself James.”

“He’s been friendlier?” Sam blinked.

“When we first got here and a couple other times,” she tried to explain, “It’s like he goes to sleep or is in the middle of something and a switch goes. Like turning on or off a light. Then he has a crooked smile and is personable, he doesn’t seem to remember hydra when he gets like that. The first time… He thought I was some kind of nurse at a front, asked if some Cap sent him home… I didn’t really understand.”

“It must be some kind of coping mechanism,” Sam elaborated, “I’ve seen it in a few soldiers, instead of flashing back to combat they flash into a time before their tours or the calm parts sitting in a bunk house.”

“I don’t understand.”

Steve sighed heavily, “Remember how I fell into the ice and woke up here, 70 years into the future?” She nodded, “Bucky… James and I grew up together, were in the war together. He was my beta, but I thought he died. He fell off a train on a mission and I thought he was gone… After reading Hydra’s files, it turns out they found him and have been conditioning and freezing him for all this time. They messed with his head to turn him into a killer but when they sent him after me it messed up whatever they did to him. I think his mind is trying to reconcile all of that…”

“I don’t think he remembers,”Ariana frowned getting up and looking for a paper. She grabbed one sketching on the counter as Steve followed her, “That night Rumlow was interrupted, he was asked to bring me to a bank by this older man.”

“Pierce,” Steve muttered.

“He asked me to talk with him so they could give him medicine he needed,” She explained finishing her drawing, “He was in bad shape but was different than how I had seen him before. He was softer… He said he recognized someone or they recognized him and it scared them. They put him in this chair and shocked him. They put something on his head and shocked him for a long time. Rumlow made a comment on the way back that they fried his brain and he wouldn’t remember anyone, you, me, or his own name.”

“Zola’s notes said they gave him a serum like mine,” Steve frowned, “I don’t know if that would work. We have… we heal ourselves faster than normal…”

“So if they lobotomized him,” Sam stared, “His brain would fix itself?”

“I haven’t tried it but I mean possibly,” Steve shrugged, “That stuff is strong enough to change someone’s designation. It turned Bucky into an alpha. I imagine repairing a brain would be easy compared to that. But I don’t know for sure.” Steve frowned for a moment, “You said you’ve seen him before, doll? Before all this?”

“A few times,” She nodded, “Close to my heats. I mentioned it before, the distant one, the one they hurt when he got territorial. I didn’t know much about him then, he didn’t really speak much. You’re really not mad at him?”

“Not at all,” Steve reassured her, “I’m actually really relieved he took you. Shield is gone and everything was such a mess afterwards… If he hadn’t I’m scared Hydra would have taken you.”

“They’d be pretty fucking stupid to come now,” Sam commented. Ariana swallowed remembering what Pierce said. She glanced at Sam then at Steve, both of them seemed to pick up on the unspoken comment. Sam stretched, “I’m going to get some fresh air and scope the place out.”

Steve nodded appreciatively waiting until the door was closed before asking, “What is it baby?”

“The older man,” she began chewing on her lip, “Pierce, he told Rumlow he couldn’t touch me for a few days. he didn’t want him to do anything because he thought with my heat that…”

“You might be pregnant,” Steve sighed running a hand through his hair.

“I guess it’s what they wanted and…” She trailed off, “Everything happened so fast, then James was not well…”

“It’s alright,” he reassured her gently as he took out his phone, “I’ll have Natasha get a test so we know. It’s going to be alright I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know some of you like my content and I have been working on a completely original work. I've been thinking of posting it here and seeing what you all think. If you guys would like that based on what you know of my style please let me know by commenting just a yes or no. It would mean a heck of a lot to me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter

James was pleasantly surprised to find Steve or the other one had not tried anything while he was away. He stared long and hard at all of them when he reentered the cabin, Steve was brushing Ariana’s hair as Sam flicked through his phone. Natasha took in the scene smiling a little at how relaxed Steve looked after everything. She took a smaller bag offering gently, “Little one, shall we get that tracker taken care of?”

Bucky frowned in her direction but didn’t say anything as Ariana nodded eagerly. the two women ventured down a short hall to the bathroom. Natasha closed the door briefly handing her a little cardboard box, “Steve said you wanted this because of your heat.” 

“What is it?” Ariana ventured nervously.

“Sit down,” she nodded gently holding the test for her swallowing in the intimate moment, “I am sorry if I scare you little one. My beta is much better at this kind of thing…”

“Can I ask something?”

“Of course, little one.”

“Are you going to threaten me like Rumlow did?”

“No,” Natasha sighed a slight smile as she set the test aside and opening the door again, “I have never been one of them, but I do understand. Let’s get this last piece of them gone.”

James was grumbling to himself as he sorted through the supplies when Steve offered, “You should go watch.” he glared and Steve elaborated, “You’re worried about her, go, I’ll put it away.”

James didn’t like the other alpha inserting himself into the leading role so quickly but he was suspicious. He just gave a little nod leaving for the hallway. He could see Ariana sitting on the toilet seat with her arm on the counter as Natasha meticulously cleaned and prepared the scalpels. He waited watching from a distance as she worked. Ariana noticed him and smiled curiously watching as Natasha started to clean her arm. She wondered blinking, “I didn’t know you had a family. Are they alright after everything?”

“You are sweet, little one,” She smiled warmly, “Are you ready?” Ariana nodded and she made the incision, “Yes, they are fine. My beta has taken care of them. They were far away from this mess.”

“Are you going to go see them?” she winced as Natasha dug the little rice sized device out of her arm.

“Once Steve is settled here,” she nodded cleaning her arm and bandaging it, “Are you going to be alright here with them, little one?They are going to be challenging while they work this out.”

“I’ll manage,” she smiled warmly, “They both sacrificed a lot for me and I’m not going to give up on them. Like I said James is better when I’m here and I think Steve can help too.”

“Well,” Natasha sighed finishing up the bandage, “Two pieces of good news, the tracker is gone… and it would appear you’re not pregnant, so no reason Hydra should come chasing after you right now. Assuming those two don’t kill each other, it should be calmer now.”

“Devyat,” James called, still leaning in the hallway.

“She has a name,” Natasha frowned back at him.

James growled at the other alpha before calmly continuing, “It’s time to eat.”

She nodded following him back to the main room muttering, “Thank you for letting him stay.” James just hummed an affirmative noise as they reentered the kitchen. He started to rummage around and Ariana could see that he was tired. She sighed, “Milyy? You should lay down. I’ll fix the food.”

“I’m fine,” he muttered continuing to grab things from the cupboards.

“I’m going to see them off,” Steve commented as Natasha and Sam gathered their things. 

They left and Ariana noticed he relaxed a little and she tried again, “Milyy, you’ve hardly been sleeping. Please, you said I take care of you. Please listen, just a little nap.”

“I don’t want them to take you away from me again,” he muttered pausing in his searching.

“Steve isn’t going to do that,” she assured him, “He wants to be here too. He’s not going to make me leave and I’m not going anywhere without you.”

James relented returning to laying on the sofa as she took over preparing dinner. She smiled when Steve returned commenting softly so as not to wake the sleeping assassin, “Natasha told me, that if you need anything to call her. Can I help?”

“Sure,” she grinned nodding to the vegetables, “I managed to get him to lay down. He’s not sleeping well.”  
“I’m not surprised,” Steve nodded making himself busy, “When I woke up from the ice I didn’t sleep well for almost a year. He’s missing more time than me, I… Sam had some advice but I want to earn his trust back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I did end up posting my original work. If you are interested its called "the glorious society of misfits" if not ignore this


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this is a Bucky and Steve heavy chapter

It took a few days but Steve managed to reach a less tense balance with the assassin. He seemed quiet and distant but Steve saw him soften when Ariana was around helping with things. He noticed James seemed to keep a nearly opposite sleeping pattern to them but didn't fight him on it, he was happy to get to sleep with Ariana after everything. Steve woke up to the sound of something hitting the ground in the kitchen and light swearing. Ariana started to stir next to him but he soothed getting up, “It’s alright, baby I’ve got it.”

She settled back into sleep and Steve pulled on his sweats still wincing a little. He poked his head out to see James picking up silverware from the floor. He closed the bedroom door offering, “Need a hand?”

“I’m fine,” he grumbled.

“Having trouble sleeping?” Steve asked trying to get to an even ground with the other alpha.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe I can help?” Steve offered as he finished cleaning up, “When I woke up I’d go to a gym and hammer out frustrations until I wore myself out.” James snorted shrugging the advice off. Steve shoved his hands in his pockets offering, “I don’t mind being a punching bag for a while if it would help.”

“You’re really that eager to go another round with me,” he muttered, “It would upset the ‘mega.”

“She’s asleep,” Steve shrugged, “I want to help, it’s killing me not to. So if going a round with you will help, then I will. On the other hand if you want to talk it out, I’m happy to do that too.”

“Rather go a round with you,” he muttered crossing his arms. 

Steve shrugged gently and stretched moving towards the front door. James followed him outside waiting as he stretched. Steve loosened up squaring up with the assassin. Steve smirked waving him forward, “Whatcha waiting for?”

The assassin came swinging quickly with a powerful right hook. Steve dodged letting it connect with his palm returning with a jab of his own. The assassin blocked the jab carrying on with a rapid set of attacks. Steve kept his head down taking the blows for a moment before responding with swings of his own. It was hard to track his movements in dark but Steve tried his best managing a couple of good hits in.

Steve barely saw it coming when the steal arm decked him square to the side of his face sending him sprawling onto the grass. He kicked out managing to bring James down to his level. The assassin managed to move faster securing Steve in a headlock. Steve struggled wiggling and prying at his friend’s arm to no avail. her could feel the corners of his vision closing in and relented tapping on the side of his body. James released him and Steve rolled away giving them both the opportunity to catch their breath.

“Still just a punk ass kid,” James scoffed a crooked grin landing on his face as he rolled on to his back, “You still getting beat up in alleys?”

“Only on weekends,” Steve shot back hearing the lightness in his tone, “You alright?”

“I kicked your ass,” he scoffed before going quiet for a moment his voice growing more stilted, “I’m fine.”

He got up heading back for the house. Steve scrambled after him rushing, “Wait, Buck..”

“I’m not Bucky,” he snarled turning back on him.

“I know,” Steve shook his head, “I’m sorry. Is James alright?” James didn’t say anything, just scoffed turning to go back inside. Steve grabbed his arm gently, “Listen, I just want this to work.”

He scoffed pulling away, “I get it, you’re trying not to upset the ‘mega. I was here first…”

Steve cut him off going for broke. He grabbed James again pulling the distant man closer kissing him softly. The assassin froze taken aback by the gesture feeling an odd familiarity to it. Steve stepped back breathing, “You were here first. With both of us. I know things aren’t the same but… I don’t want to let go. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to just be here…”

“I’m an alpha…”

“You weren’t always,” Steve sighed gently, “Do you want to… hear about it I guess. I don’t want to push…”

He huffed a laugh running a hand through his hair, “I think if you don’t push nothings going to happen. Wait here, I don’t want to wake her.”

Steve waited outside, the chill slowly setting in. A few moments later James returned with a lantern and a case of beer. The stony assassin sat down on the top step setting the case and lantern down casting a dim glow to the steps. Steve took the offered seat grabbing a beer and sighing, “Natasha I’m guessing?”

“I knew it wasn’t for me,” he mumbled.

“You know for a spy she sure talks a lot,” Steve muttered noticing the twitch in his eyebrow, “When I first took Ari out of the hydra fascility, we got her set up in that apartment. She and Clint told Ari it was my favourite. She started keeping it around in hopes I would come over.”

“Did you?” he asked finding it easier to catch up on the history of their omega than his own.

“I should have,” Steve sighed taking a drink, “I told myself I was respecting boundaries with her but I was scared to move on. It felt like accepting her as my omega meant I was admitting you were gone… part of me couldn’t do that. Hell, I buried you and I couldn’t accept it.”

“What’d you put in the casket?” he scoffed.

“Nothing,” Steve shook his head, “big empty box with a nice flag on it, shipped back to the states and buried in arlington. I don’t know, the rest of the commandos tossed some memories in but… I don’t know I’m too stubborn for my own good.”

“I read a bit,” he mumbled, “About Bucky… He was your friend right.”

“He was my mate,” Steve corrected, “We left it as friends because alpha relationships weren’t exactly accepted. You… He, was a beta, pulled my dumb skinny alpha ass out of too many fights. He got drafted and all I wanted was to go with him. By the time I got my chance hydra had taken his squadron. I broke ranks and chased after him… When I found him, they’d been experimenting on him but he was alright for the most part. They’d managed to give him some kind of prototype of what made me like this. It changed his designation he was an alpha.”

“How’d you feel?” James ventured wondering how someone dealt with that kind of curve ball.

“Scared, worried,” Steve admitted, “The alpha side of my brain was worrying about if he was healthy.The more rational side was spinning wondering what it meant. He had always been my best friend I loved him, loved him enough to steal a plane and jump out in enemy territory. It wasn’t an easy adjustment, for either of us, both of us would rutt now and that took some working out… The hardest part was communicating. Our bond was still there but we were both alphas and could be riled. You always liked to push my buttons, I liked it too but there was a balance. You’d push my buttons until I’d use my alpha influence to put you in your place, we knew just how far we could push each other and… and it didn’t work anymore. Instead we’d both get riled and end up duking it out until wrestling turned into something else. It was a hard few months finding our new balance. We eventually got there.”

“They didn’t do it when,” He asked looking at his metal arm.

“No, it happened before,” Steve shrugged opening another beer, “I accepted you as an alpha a long time ago.” Silence hung between them for a long moment before Steve asked, “Do you remember any of it?”

“I remember the fighting,” He breathed seeing the hurt look, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it makes sense,” Steve sighed drowning the pain in the beer.

“I remember three guys cornering you in an alley behind a theater,” he trailed off, “I told you not to pick fights. I remember how I felt but it feels… like it isn’t my own. Like I’m not him anymore.”

“We all grow and change,” Steve sighed leaning back, “I’m not that skinny little sickly alpha anymore. Hell, I’m not even the same kid that believed so damn hard in america that I was ready to die for her. I keep trying to be, to believe in the good of people like I used to but…”

“You just don’t see it?”

“It’s hard when you see what we have,” Steve admitted glancing at the door to the cabin, “I see it when I look at her. She’s so soft. Everything she’s been through should make her more jaded than us put together and she just wakes up each day hoping it’s better than the last. How did we lose that?”

“Mine was somewhere in the brainwashing,” He joked moving onto another bottle, “You, fuck knows.”

“Might have been the aliens.”

“The what?” James stared at Steve curiously.

“That’s a story for another day,” Steve shook his head, “B… James, I want you to know, it’s okay that you don’t remember or don’t know who you are anymore. It happens to more people than just you and me. I know you think I’m just here for her but I’m not, with or without her I would have chased you down.”

“Natasha?”

“Sam,” Steve shrugged, “He’s worked with veterans like us. People with problems like us… I guess what I’m trying to get across is I can accept starting over from square one as long as I get to start somewhere.”

“Steve,” he swallowed gripping his bottle tightly, “You’re trying so hard but I don’t know it’s worth it. I can remember what they had me do… I’ve hurt people, killed people.”

“We did tours in one of the worst wars in history,” Steve sighed patting his back, “You’re not alone there, James. You’re more than worth it.”


	15. Chapter 15

It was taking time but Steve felt more at ease as James warmed up to him. It was still tense as he sorted out his own memories but Steve was patient. They’d reached a tentative balance, James relented some of his paranoid responsibilities to Steve. Instead of always staying up at night to keep watch alone he started trading every few days with Steve. It made Ariana happy to be spending time with both of them. She didn’t really understand why they were keeping the odd schedule but she liked seeing the distant alpha softening.

She smiled to herself as she made sandwiches listening to the distant hammering on the roof. She sighed with the sandwiches in hand as she stepped outside. It took a little bit of a balancing act to carry the plates up a ladder on the side of the house. James saw her first and dropped his hammer frowning, “Easy there, little one.” 

“I think I got it,” she grinned as he took the plates from her so she could mount the last few steps onto the roof, “Thank you. I fixed lunch.”

“We would have come down,” Steve offered as James helped her to sit down looking over the trees.

“You were both busy,” she shrugged as they joined her sitting down, “Wow, that is beautiful.”

“It’s alright,” James shrugged absently devouring his sandwich, “You should see france.”

“Paris was nice,” Steve nodded looking at the tree tops, “This is a killer view though, I have to admit.”

“You used to draw,” James ventured uncertainly, “Right?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled as they ate, “I haven’t really done more than sketch since I woke up from the ice.”

“I remember thinking you were pretty good,” James admitted his eyes unfocusing as he stared for a moment.

“We could get a sketchbook,” Ariana offered, “We’re running low on food. I’m sure the store would have some.”

“I guess we can look,” Steve shrugged noticing James tense at the thought of going into town, “We don’t have to though.”

“We should go soon though,” Ariana admitted a little sheepishly, “I’ve been keeping track of the time and my heat may come in a week or two.”

“We’ll need supplies,” James muttered.

“One of us can stay here,” Steve offered knowing enough to pick up on some of the anxieties James was feeling, “It’s not a big deal. I can finish up the patch on the roof.”

“I’ll try to be fast,” he nodded appreciatively. They finished eating and James helped Ariana down before leaving for the store. It didn’t take long for Steve to finish up the patch and before long he was sitting in the living room flipping through a book. Ariana felt like she was on fire, she knew it was time to take her medicine but she knew there wasn’t much left. She’d been trying to drag it out, go longer between the times she took it. So far she had pushed it from once a week to almost a week and a half. She tried to busy herself in the kitchen to ignore the warmth spreading through her. 

“You doing alright, doll?” Steve asked noticing Ariana was sweating a lot.

“Just not feeling great,” she mumbled trying to put dishes away in cupboards, “I may lay down…”

“Here,” Steve chuckled a little joining her to feel her forehead frowning, “You’re burning up. Let’s get you in a cool bath first? That heat might be coming a little faster than you thought.” She nodded returning to putting stuff away while he started the bath. He checked the temperature making sure it wasn’t frigid as his phone pinged. He checked the message from Tony starting a reply when he heard a crash from glass breaking. The stinging smell of smoke filling his nose as he scrambled out of the bathroom towards Ariana fearing the worst, Hydra had come. He shouted as he entered the hall the smell getting stronger, “Ariana! Shit!”

He crunched over the broken glass scattered on the tile floor to where she was curled up whining and hissing as her clothes smoked against her skin. He reached down hissing as her skin burned his, he didn’t know what was happening but he didn’t need to right now. He moved quickly ripping the clothes where he had to, to get rid of the smoke filling the cabin. He needed to move fast, bracing himself he quickly lifted her his own clothes starting to smoke as he rushed into the bathroom. The tub was only half full but it would have to be enough. As gently as he could manage he set her into the water hissing and bubbling as her skin touched it. Steam started to rise in the cramped space but it seemed to be doing the trick to comfort her. She panted out still shaking from what Steve could only imagine was pain, “Medicine...black box…”

“It’s going to be alright,” Steve soothed her, “I’ll be right back.” He hurried back out tearing apart the room for a black box. Finally he found it on the bookshelf and ripped it open staring at the injector for a second. It looked pretty straight forward, he pushed the vial of clear liquid in and raced back to the bathroom. She was still shaking in the tub her skin glowing like an ember but her eyes lit up when she saw him with the device.

She reached for it shivering, “I’ll do it.”

“You’re shaking too much,” he shook his head kneeling down, “Don’t worry about me. In a vein?” She nodded and he held her arm steady glad the trails were dark against her glowing skin as he carefully slipped the needle of the gun in pulling the trigger and watching the liquid empty from the vial. She took a long breath as she laid back the hiss of the bubbling water slowly subsiding as her skin cooled to a normal temperature. Steve took a relieved breath setting the injector gun on the floor as he stroked her hair, “You alright, doll?”

“Better,” she mumbled, “M’ sorry.”

“It’s alright,” he soothed trailing cool water over her forehead, “I was just worried about you.”

“Did I hurt you?” she asked sleepily.

Steve glanced down at his left hand which was already growing angry looking blisters. he scoffed lightly, “Nah, couldn’t hurt me if you tried remember? I’m fine, doll. Do you know why it happened?”

She stared at the water around her, “I didn’t take the medicine. I was trying to make it last longer. I didn’t know if I could get more and James is so uncomfortable leaving… I didn’t want everything to be ruined…”

“Shhh,” he soothed stroking her hair, “It’s alright, it’s not a big deal. We’ll find more. Just rest for now.”

She hummed as he started to wet her hair with the cold water. She dozed off somewhere in the middle of him washing her hair. Steve finished it still lightly trailing cool water over her skin as she slept leaned on the edge of the tub. He heard the door close and he got up as he heard Bucky call, “Devyat!”

Steve stepped into the hall waving Bucky over whispering, “We’re alright, she’s sleeping though. C’mon back.” Bucky dropped the groceries on the sofa and followed the other alpha back towards the bathroom. Steve resumed his post sitting beside the tub as she snoozed. Bucky noticed the injector now moved to the counter. Steve muttered still watching her, “Did you know she was sick?”

“She’s always been that way,” Bucky swallowed, “ I noticed when we got here… I guess when I got her I took a duffle bag of the stuff with us. I saw her take it and asked. She said they would give her the medicine a lot. She started showing symptoms after I brought her here, sweating and a fever then she would take it. She said it kept her stable and I didn’t question her. What happened?”

“She started burning up,” Steve replied, “literally, her clothes were smoking and her skin was glowing like an ember. She was shaking… She needs help.”

“It’s not safe out there,” Bucky growled a deep part of his instincts riling at the thought.

“There’s no more medication,” Steve elaborated nodding to the box, “I for one can barely touch her when she was like that.” 

He showed the other his hands making the brunette swear, “Fucking Christ, punk. Girl’s glowing and you think it’s a great idea to grope her.”

The brunette rummaged through the cupboard pulling out bandages and burn cream sitting next to him. He was prepared for the alpha to be jumpy but the blond just smiled as he started bandaging his hand. He commented, “What’s that stupid look for?”

“Just didn’t expect that from you,” Steve chuckled, “Reminds me of the old you, and the old me. Do you think you can stomach someone coming to check on her?”

Bucky was quiet for a long moment dealing with his conflicting feelings. He couldn’t deny that the alpha was growing on him, bits and pieces were coming back to him and a part of him trusted him against his training. Still he felt guarded against others, any one of them could betray this little strange family he had found. Deep down his instincts were urging him to protect the omega at any costs. He scowled at the blond, “You trust them?”

“I didn’t used to,” Steve admitted stroking his hand lazily down Ariana’s back, “I’d trust him with my life, now; hell, I’d trust him with the fate of the world if I’m being completely honest. He’s a good man, and an omega, he might be able to help her, if he can’t he’ll know where we can go to help her.”

“Alright,” Bucky finally consented, “Only if he can get here secretly. I won’t let Hydra take her again.”

“I’ll make sure he knows,” Steve nodded readily surprised he was agreeing, “We should get her resting. Do you want to? You were pretty worried…”

Bucky nodded silently, collecting her out of the bath towards the bedroom. Steve thought about texting but ended up sitting on the porch dialling, “Hey, I could use your help… I know I left suddenly… Building things like SHIELD isn’t my specialty. I had something important to deal with. I’m going to send you the coordinates, no jets, I need you to assume someone may be following you… well, Nat drove me up here, I didn’t have to worry about it. Bring anything you would need to do some full scans, someone may be sick or worse and… you’re the only one I trust with this… Thank you.”


	16. Chapter 16

It was a few hours and Ariana had woken somewhat more relaxed than earlier. Bucky was on edge the thought of someone coming without doing checks was grating on him like a frozen pea in his shoe. Steve waited outside somewhat apprehensive until a sports car pulled up on the dirt outside. Bucky was in the doorway glaring the second he heard the car but stayed there as Steve waved a hand nodding, “It’s alright, this is him.”

Tony climbed out of the car sighing, “You are in bumfuck nowhere, why on god’s green earth are you out here…” he spotted Barnes and sighed, “Oh.”

“He’s only part of the reason,”Steve explained shaking Tony’s hand, “Thank you.”

“What the hell is going on?” Tony pressed, “Shield is fucked beyond recognition. You and Nat are responsible for that and disappeared into the mist. You do understand this is a big deal.”

“Nat and I trust you, that's why we took a step back,” Steve nodded back toward the cabin, “She’s the other reason.” Tony quirked a brow at him and Steve nodded for him to sit on the porch, “A few months ago, Nat and I did a basic raid on a Hydra facility. I was drugged and was around an omega…” he saw the look and frowned, “I’m not proud, but it happened.”

“What’s her name?” 

“Ariana,” Steve smiled a little, “She’s perfect Tony, god she’s perfect… Clint did a debrief with her and said she’d been raised in the facility. They used her for…”

“I can guess,” Tony frowned. 

“When Hydra started their take over of shield,” Steve shook his head, “They took her, Rumlow took her. Sent Buck… sent him after me and Fury. Things happened and I fucked up whatever programming they put in him. He took her from Rumlow and they were hiding here. I’ve been here almost a month, trying to work out how this is going to work.”

“She’s sick from the posturing?” Tony asked trying to figure out why this needed his touch.

“No actually,” Steve started.

“Whatever this is, it’s from hydra,” Bucky commented still keeping guard, “She said they would give her medicine. We’ve run out of it.”

“You need high grade suppressants?”

“She did this to me earlier,” Steve nodded showing Tony his hands, “She was in pain Tony, I don’t know what’s wrong with her. She just started literally burning, it was like juggling hot coals.”

“Did the thought occur to either of you alpha morons she’s enhanced?” Tony sighed surveying the injury. Steve blinked a little surprised and Tony rolled his eyes, “How do you make a supersoldier if you can’t do what Eirskine did? You breed one. Take an enhanced omega and an enhanced alpha, pop out a few enhanced kiddos and train them to do the same. Honestly, it isn’t rocket science.”

“So what was the medicine?” Bucky asked joining in finally.

“Well,” Tony sighed, “If you’re the kind of asshole who starts a breeding program like that, you certainly don’t want omegas that actually have the power to break you with their pinkie finger. It was probably some kind of altered suppressant made to focus on her abilities without negating the DNA. But that’s just a rough guess from what you’ve told me. I’ll take some samples, but Bruce is going to know more than I would.”

Steve hesitated, he liked Bruce and trusted him, but he was pushing Bucky’s boundaries as it was. He shook his head, “Bruce can’t come here. She’s had to deal with two of us already adding another alpha isn’t going to help.”

Tony rolled his eyes but sighed, “Can I at least consult?”

Steve glanced at Bucky and he frowned at the loud omega, “You don’t tell him who she is. No names, no paper trail, nothing that could identify her or us.”

That was more lenient than Steve had expected and Tony sighed, “I’ll make it work. May I?” 

Steve got up to show him inside and Bucky retreated to the kitchen busying himself. Steve noticed and hesitated, “Everything alright?”

Bucky felt vulnerable, he didn’t want to talk about it in front of the stranger but he needed the alpha to protect their omega. His grip tightened on the knife in his hand muttering, “I can’t watch her undergo tests.”

“James…”

“I can’t,” Bucky frowned, meeting Steve’s eyes for a long heavy moment, “I don’t want to hurt that omega…”

“This omega bites back, f.y.i,” Tony quipped.

Bucky ignored him focusing on Steve in a measured tone, “I don’t want to hurt him. If I watch him do the tests I will. I need you to do it, I need you to make sure she’s safe because that’s not where my head is going to be there.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded firmly taking the command to Bucky’s utter surprise. He didn’t challenge or posture just nodded and led the way watching Tony like a hawk. Steve paused at the door to the bedroom commenting in a much softer command, “Do me a favor? Put that knife to work and calm yourself down.”

Bucky felt all the tension and anxiety in his body slacken a little before he left. Steve focused on the task at hand leaving the alpha problems for a later time. He watched Tony carefully as he set down his briefcase smiling at Ariana, “Hiya, I’m Tony.”

“It’s nice to meet you mister Tony,” she swallowed glancing between him and Steve.

“Eh,” he shrugged pulling over a chair, “Tony’s fine. I heard you’ve been feeling sick, they’re hoping I can do something about it. Wanna tell me what happened?”

“I had an episode,” she admitted shyly, “I’ve been running out of medicine and I was trying to make it last longer.” She looked ashamed as she muttered, “I hurt Steve…”

“Baby you didn’t hurt me,” Steve tried to reassure her, “I’m fine.”

“Believe me,” Tony winked at her, “He’s had a lot worse. I bet you ten bucks it won’t be there in the morning. Sounds like you can do some cool shit.”

“I’m a freak,” she spat staring at her lap.

“Pshh,” Tony scoffed diffusing the tension, “No such thing. There are special people, and there are boring people. Steve, is the biggest snooze fest there is. You and me, we’re special. Now, let’s see if I can keep your special from exploding.”

“You can do that?” she stared up hopefully.

“Haven’t met the problem I can’t solve,” Tony smirked digging in the case, “Mind if I take blood?”

She nodded eagerly, rolling up her sleeve. It took a few minutes for Tony to get the samples he wanted but Steve waited patiently scrutinizing every step. We watched Tony type on the tablet for a moment before frowning, “No paper trail.”

“Seriously, I need Bruce,” Tony glared.

“Call him then,” Steve shook his head, “No paper trail. I mean this. Hydra is out for blood and neither of us is risking them getting even a hint of where we are.”

Tony rolled his eyes dialing the phone, “Hey, Brucie. I got a puzzle for you.”

“Okay?” Bruce replied sighing and shuffling, “Just give me a minute. Is that why you ran off this morning?”

Tony coughed pointedly making Steve smirk, “Yeah, Bruce I’m not alone in the room. Yeah, a friend called me needing a hand. I think we may have an enhanced omega but I don’t know enough to spot it in the DNA.”

Bruce sighed sounding tired, “You’ve got blood samples then. Um, send it over to me and I’ll take a quick look.”

“No can do, they don’t want any kind of paper trail,” Tony winced.

“Who’s they.”

Tony looked at Steve and he shook his head, “They don’t want me to tell you because some… less than nice people may be after them…”

“Tony are you okay?” Bruce asked pointedly.

“I am here of my own free will,” Tony reassured them, “I’m just keeping it super secret per request.”

“Can you bring the blood back with you?” Bruce sighed uncomfortable with the situation.

“I seriously doubt that is gonna fly,” Tony frowned, “Can you give me an idea of where I should be looking to at least confirm. If we can make a little headway, I may be able to swing some good will for more in depth sequencing.”

Bruce groaned on the other end of the phone relenting, “Alright, look for the third, seventh, and tenth markers. They shouldn’t be sequencing right by the computer’s logic. It’ll look like a blank line in a code.”

“Got it,” Tony nodded, “Is that because of some kind of inhibitor?”

“No,” Bruce shrugged, “We just know hardly anything about DNA and it can’t code it because enhancements don’t code. Enhancements code with a fifth molecule that doesn’t fit in a DNA sequencer’s knowledge of DNA. I’ve reprogrammed the computer here to account for those so we can see which strands are different and work out how an enhancement functions.”

“If we had access to that could we make an inhibitor?” Tony asked.

Bruce huffed, “If we really wanted to… Tony, that’s not really a good idea. Inhibitors are like narcotics, they stop working eventually and can fuck up your liver.” Tony grimaced looking at Steve. After a moment Bruce commented, “I take it whoever you are looking at is after more inhibitors? Tony, how long have they been on inhibitors?”

“Let me find out,” He sighed looking at Ariana.

“As long as I can remember,” she admitted, “I started having flare ups when I presented. Probably around that time?”

“So about what fourteen or fifteen?” Tony questioned, “And you’re, what? Twenty six?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted.

“Really?” Tony scoffed.

“She was raised in a compound, they didn’t exactly hand out birthday cakes,” Steve defended.

“Steve?”

“Shit,” he muttered, “Yeah, Bruce. Sorry for the secrecy, it’s just a delicate situation.”

“Look, it is imperative you bring here back to the tower so we can run more thorough tests,” Bruce lectured, “She could be very sick for being on inhibitors so long.”

“She’s been healthy Bruce,” Steve hesitated, “It’s just this…”

“Steve, its parallel to taking suppressants for years without a break,” Bruce growled, “She could be on the brink of liver failure and you wouldn’t know it. Now, her enhancement has probably protected her a little but there’s no telling how much until we get her down here.”

Steve sighed heavily, “I’ll see what I can do. For now… go ahead and take the blood samples back. It’ll at least let you get started while I work on this.”


	17. Chapter 17

He waited while Tony packed up and showed him out catching a look from Bucky. Ariana hovered in the doorway as Steve locked Tony out and Bucky commented, “He’s done that fast?”

“No, he needs better equipment,” Steve proceeded cautious but firm, “We need to talk about this.”

“What did he say?” Bucky tensed not liking the other alpha’s tone.

“She’s enhanced,” Steve informed him, “We don’t know how because he needs a special machine back at the tower.”

“She glows and is hot,” Bucky muttered returning to chopping vegetables, “it’s not rocket science. Is he going to get her medicine?”

“No.” Steve admitted.

“No?” Bucky growled.

“Not unless we go to the tower,” Steve replied neutrally.

“He said he’d fucking help and now…” the alpha started to yell but glanced at Ariana tamping it down to a low growl, “He’s got something he wants. He’s using you…”

“No, let me explain,” Steve shook his head sitting at the counter to help convey the calmness, “it’s not anything like that. There’s a chance that because she’s had this medicine, inhibitors, for so long it could be making her sick. Really sick, not enhanced sick. That kind of medicine is like a suppressant and can damage her liver. She’s hasn’t had a break from it in years, she could be really sick and we wouldn’t know. They want us to wait on the medicine and go to them so they can make sure it isn’t going to kill her. They’re thinking about stuff we didn’t know we needed to think about, Buck. No one has an agenda.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know them,” Steve assured him, “They want to help.”

“You knew shield and they sent me to kill you,” Bucky muttered warring with his concern and need to protect her.

“Buck… James, please,” Steve tried, “I’m scared that if we don’t at least check we may lose her. No one is saying we can’t leave once we have the all clear.”

Bucky was quiet for a long moment, “How far?”

“New York,” Steve explained, “I know cities are harder to control but Tony built this tower himself. It’s off the grid, and completely self sustaining. He’s years ahead of shield on security… I’ve seen the living quarters there, complete self control, we can lock down with no override if we want. It would only be until we made sure we’re all healthy…”

“City’s are good for hiding,” Bucky muttered cutting him off, “Off the grid is good.”

“We can go?” Ariana beamed hopefully.

“Well, I'm not gonna put your life at risk,” James sighed rolling his eyes looking back at Steve, “How serious did this sound?”

“Serious enough that they wanted us to rush right in.” Steve explained weighing his options, “But I think we could leave in the morning and everything would be okay. Make sure we’re all well rested and on our guard.”

“Pack your things, Devyat,” James nodded and she started moving as he frowned, “Tomorrow we could go rested only if we both sleep. With someone new here that isn’t going to happen. You really think this place is safe.”

“It’ll be safe,” Steve assured him, “I know what it was like the last time I was there and I know he was still upgrading then. I don’t know if he’s even finished but I know the holes in the walls have been patched from the attack.”

“Walk me through it,” he ordered calmly.

“We need to pack…”

“Ariana will take care of it,” James shook his head, “Walk me through what you know.” Steve relented hoping that if he felt satisfied they may just get through this. Steve spent about an hour running through what he remembered about the tower and it’s specs. As they were finishing up Ariana brought over a duffle bag with the things they had acquired while out here. James glanced at the bag asking, “Is it everything?”

“I think so,” she nodded chewing on her lip before producing the box, “Do you think we should take it or is it too dangerous?”

“What do you mean?” Steve frowned.

“Well, I was packing,” she frowned, “and was thinking about what Miss Natasha said about the tracking device. I just started to wonder if they did it to my medicine…”

Steve hesitated worrying he was about to jump down another paranoid rabbit hole with James. To his surprise and relief James shook his head calmly, “It wouldn’t make sense to do that, Devyat. You were what they wanted, not the medicine. Even if they were giving you boxes with trackers, this was all taken from Rumlow, they didn’t need to track him. I think it could help them.”

“Are we ready?” Steve asked and they both nodded, “Do you want me to drive or do you want to.”

“I’d rather keep watch,” James admitted as they got everything into the car.

Steve nodded typing a quick message to Tony that they were on their way. It was a quiet drive for the most part. Steve put on some soft jazz music for the drive and did his best to keep his eyes open and scouting for trouble. Despite the paranoia everyone found a relaxed calmness to the drive. Before long Ariana was asleep on the back seat and James was quietly tapping on the windowsill to the beat of the music.

Steve nodded to the mirror on James side of the car, “Can you see the silver car about three back?”

“Yeah,” he replied looking through the mirror.

“It’s been following us since before the tunnel,” Steve told him softly trying to keep his adrenaline under control, “It’s got paper plates.”

“What?”

“It’s what a car dealership gives you when you drive off a lot,” Steve explained taking a turn without signalling. It drove past the side street only to appear back behind them a couple of turns later confirming his thoughts.

“We can’t drive forever,” James muttered, “Think this place is still safe?”

“They were probably watching for this car,” Steve shook his head nodding toward the phone on the dashboard, “Can you call Tony? I don’t want to wake her up and stress her out.”

“What’s he going to do?”

“Something stupidly clever and reckless probably,” Steve shrugged trying to keep their driving pattern purposeful without going anywhere in particular, “Might be long enough for us to get to the tower.”

James found the contact and kept his voice low, “This is Tony? We’re in the city but someone is following us. For a while now, Steve says since before the tunnel. Okay. This will work? Alright, I’ll tell him.”

James hung up and Steve asked, “He’s got a plan?”

“He says he’ll give a signal and we should make a break for the tower,” James explained, “Someone named Bruce will be waiting to seal the garage as soon as we’re in safely. He said the signal will be obvious.”

“Usually is for Tony,” Steve nodded continuing to drive for a while before he heard the sounds of the thrusters in the Ironman suit. He glanced in the rearview mirror as Tony flew over the other car landing between them. Steve turned down another street to break eye contact before taking off. On a sheer measure of luck, his lights were green and he only minorly had to break the speed limit. He was probably over the recommended speed as he entered the parking garage under the tower and the door closed behind them. He cautioned James as he slowly got out spotting Bruce by the controls entering an access code to seal it.

He sighed nodding to James, “It’s all clear.” He offered a hand to Bruce as he approached, “It’s good to see you again, Bruce. Thank you, thank you so much for doing this.”

“I’m happy to,” Bruce smiled nodding to the darker haired one, “I actually have been working on a proposal for everyone. Wasn’t sure how I was going to get it past shield to everyone but it seems you took care of that.”

“I promise I’ll explain,” Steve assured him.

“Everyone needs to pull a houdini now and again,” Bruce smiled, “You had better reasons than I do half the time. Why don’t we head up stairs and get introduced? Tony should be back soon, I think he’s almost done playing traffic officer.”

James gently woke Ariana and they got into the elevator riding up to the penthouse. Steve looked around the renovated space smiling, “Wow, Tony really changed it up?”

“Loki threw him out that window,” Bruce chuckled nodding to a large window, “Can you blame him? It’s all a new alloy glass, now. Shatter proof and bullet proof.”

“That’s impressive,” Steve nodded wandering around the living area, “You enjoying the lab space.”

“Tony sure knows how to win someone over,” Bruce nodded offering a hand to James, “Dr. Bruce Banner.”

“James,” he nodded, shaking it briefly, “You wanted to run more tests.”

“I think it’s better safer than risking anyone’s health,” Bruce nodded introducing himself to Ariana, “Had to learn that one the hard way. Everything will be minimally invasive, I’m hoping we can find a way to help control the outbursts without needing heavy medication.”

They all looked up as Tony landed on the balcony his suit slowly coming off as he joined them. Steve shook his hand nodding, “Thank you.”

“I’m going to put you to work,” Tony joked, “Those were some blond hair, blue eyed, nazi looking assholes in that car.”

“What did you do?”

“I said I got a call about a suspicious vehicle from the cops,” Tony shrugged, “Pretended to do a sweep of the car then sent them on their way. Did some more laps around the city then came back. Everything else alright?”

“Yeah, smooth ride otherwise,” Steve nodded, “I guess we need to catch up.”

“I’d call that an understatement,” Tony huffed.

“Tony,” Bruce sighed offering everyone a seat, “We just want to understand what’s happening, Steve.”

“Right,” Steve sighed as Tony fixed himself a drink suffering a glare from Bruce, “Natasha and I have been running raids with Shield since New York. It was pretty run of the mill, then I walked through a door and got drugged. Woke up maybe thirty minutes later bonded to Ariana.”

“Why bonded?” Bruce asked.

“Best I’ve been able to figure is that somehow James and I were still connected,” Steve explained, “Back before the war, we’d bonded. I didn’t know it when we met but James was alive and they’d been using Ariana to help keep him calm.”

“Steve saved me,” Ariana cut him off, “They used me in a program to try and breed soldiers. He got me into therapy, a place to live on my own, it’s been the first amount of freedom I’ve had.”

Tony eased a little at her admission and Steve continued, “I came back from work one night and Fury was pretty rough. Someone had come after him. Then someone…”

“I shot him,” James rolled his eyes, “Through Steve’s wall. Hydra ordered the hit.”

“Is he okay?” Bruce frowned.

“He died on the table,” Steve lied, “It didn’t sit right and started to look into it. Thats when Rumlow and the strike team attacked me in an elevator. I took a dive out the side of it and took off. Nat met up with me and we chased down what was happening. There was a lot of fighting. Turns out Hydra had been imbedded from the begining of Shield, hiding behind the scenes. The helicarriers they asked for, Tony… They were going to kill anyone that might disagree with them. All of us were on the short list… a lot of innocent people too.”

“Fuck,” Tony muttered, “Fuck, Fury! His fucking consultation…”

“Tony,” Bruce tried to soothe, “None of us could have known.”

“He’ right,” Steve nodded, “they covered their tracks well. Nat and I had a good friend help us take the carriers down… into the Shield headquarters. Nat dumped all of Shield’s files on to the internet so everyone would know that Hydra was still around.”

“Where’s Nat?” Bruce asked.

“She made sure I made it out of the hospital and to James and Ari,” Steve began.

“She said she was going to spend time with her family,” Ariana commented surprising everyone, “She wanted to make sure they were still safe after Shield collapsed. I have a number to call her if I needed anything.”

“Do you think everyone is safe?” Bruce asked frowning.

“I don’t know,” Steve shook his head, “The three of us are pretty high on the Hydra most wanted list. Nat too probably, but she’s better at disappearing. Thor’s off world right? Anyone checked on him?”

“I sent a subspace message,” Tony nodded, “He’s fine, so is Jane. What about Clint?”

“Miss Natasha said she checked with him,” Ariana nodded, “He’s safe.”

“Well,” Tony sighed shaking his head, “At least everyone is accounted for and safe. You should get some rest. Do you still have your key?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “Down two floors right?”


End file.
